Boy Meets Girl
by Gibbs.Girl121
Summary: What if Kate and Gibbs met outside of work before they met on Air Force One. KIBBS.  Sequel: Marriage? Babies? Book Tour? Jethro meets the Parents. UPPED THE RATING FOR A FEW UPCOMING CHAPTERS
1. Boy Meets Girl  Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kate, Gibbs, or any of the NCIS, characters in this story (even Rachel belongs to CBS). The rest are mine.

Spoilers: A Man walked into a Bar, Yankee White, Grace Period

Kibbs

Boy Meets Girl

**Kate POV**

Who knew that there was an hour that resembled 6 am, if you had sleep? But at last it's here, the day I move into my first house.

Even though there are five children in my family, I am the only one who Mum and dad brought a house for. In my family the oldest is Rachel, she is a psychologist and married with kids. Actual kids as well as children, her husband Derrick is a goat farmer, back home in Indiana. Then there's Shaun. He is a lawyer, who is married to Stephanie and living in the same one horse town Indiana, we were all born in. They don't have any children yet because Stephanie is a cold prude who spends more time cheating on my brother and spending all his hard earned money before he gets it in his hand. She is a model and a gold-digger. The next brother is Jimmy, he's an accountant and he joined dad's accounting firm right out of university, where he met and married Tina all within a year. Tina's pregnant. Lucky last is Mike and I.

I was the surprise, Mum and Dad weren't expecting twins till the nurse said "Don't go too far Mr. Todd, the next ones on its way." As the story goes Dad stopped dead in his tracks and fainted dead away. Anyways, Mike and I get along the best. Mum always said it's the bond we have because we are twins. Mike is the most awesome person I know. When he was 18, he told us he was gay. We were all ok and understood him; we are all a loving supportive family. EXCEPT for when it comes to my choices. Anyhow Mike and his partner Dan are the only ones who support me and my decisions fully. Mike and Dan live and work in D.C like me.

The deal was when I graduated from FLETC (Federal Law Enforcement Training Centre) if I hadn't snagged myself a husband Mum and Dad would use the money that they were saving for my wedding and buy a house for me. So today, I'm super excited and I have been packing for weeks Mike and Dan are coming to help me move and set up everything in the new house.

**Gibbs POV**

Finally, a day off! Not that I mind work, I enjoy my job but this case was hard on all of us especially DiNozzo. We were away at sea for three weeks on the case and all the housework won't do itself. All of my ex wives kept insisting that. Learnt that lesson the hard way too. The Indian summer is warmer than usual this year. So I need to take advantage of that, and get some yard work done. It is only 0600 but I can tell it's going to be the perfect day.

By 0800 my street is a hustle and bustle of people and cars right next door; I must be getting new neighbours. It is funny, I don't even remember the Gladman's moving out.

Above all the din, I hear the sweetest voice in the world. It sounds as if the voice is in my backyard and I look up. There she is. The sweetest brunette on the entire planet. Now, everyone who knows me knows that I fancy the redheads. But I kid you not I have a new favourite.

"Excuse me" she stood as she entered through the back gate onto the property. It is only now that I take everything else around me in and I notice two big, strong men behind her.

"So sorry about that, what can I do you for ma'am?" I asked politely.

"I'm Caitlin Todd, you can call me Kate. I was wondering you can help me put some cabinets together. See my dofus brother Mike here" she pointed to the dark haired one wearing Nike tanks and basketball shorts. "Hit his hand with the hammer and he thinks he broke a bone and sulky Dan here." She indicates to the other one wearing jeans a t-shirt. "Doesn't want him to go to the hospital alone. He wants to be there to hold his hand. LITERALLY." she babbles, it's the first thing I noticed, and I think that it's adorable.

"You know, you shouldn't invite people into your home that you don't know. They might attack you." I said gruffly at her. True it was a safe neighbourhood but there are real whack jobs no matter where you are.

"Excuse Me!" she argued back furiously. "One I am a trained federal agent with the secret service trained to take a bullet if necessary. And two. Listen up this one is important! Eve Gladman, you remember her. Sweet old lady broke her hip and had to move out of this gorgeous house? She told me that I could trust you to help me because you are a nice guy and that you're a federal agent t with NCIS. And that if you don't I'm under strict instructions to call her and she said she will make you. Said she has ways." She made the cutest pout I couldn't resist.

So I dropped what I was doing and went to play handyman. Then a thought crossed my mind and it worried me. "How exactly did your last handyman break his hand?" I ask slightly hesitant.

"Mike's gay, can't trust him with a hammer. He doesn't know which end you use. He was trying to impress Dan. Dan's even worse I'm afraid. When you're in a bind, you can't work with what you aunt got." She flipped and lead me on over to her side of the fence.

Love it? Hate It? Let me know. Click the little REVIEW button and share your thoughts / ideas with me for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMERS: SAME AS CHAPTER ONE

KATE POV

I saw Dan send a wink my way as he was leaving, holding his hand in pain. Dan surprises me because he was so enthusiastic about me getting a house in this community and not two seconds into the move he hurts himself and doesn't care that I'm left to do it all. Oh well, he did suggest I get the extremely handsome neighbour to help.

Well he sure is arrogant, after Eve assured my gay as they come brothers that 'I'd love him'. I must admit to myself that the air of gruffness that he carries himself with is extremely attractive.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and muffled "Can you hand me that's?" I decided that his not much for small talk. "Would you like some lemonade? It's quite warm out here." I asked hoping he'd say yes so that I can get a moment's break for the heat. Hopefully the sunscreen is where I packed it, I'll grab that too.

"Coffee, if you've got it." His answer surprised me. Who drinks coffee when it's this warm out? He does I guess because he looks up smiling at me and my legs feel wobbly. I noticed his eyes speak volumes; they tell me his serious when it comes to coffee.

"Coffee? You got it." I answer and get inside quickly to escape my less than pure thoughts that have entered my head.

GIBBS POV

Finally! She has gone inside to keep herself busy for a few minutes. Even though she was here to 'help me with the cabinets' her help was starting to wither on my self control. I don't think she realizes but that old baggy tank top she has on, you can see right down it when she bends over to help. Picking something up is worse because she has the cutest backside anyone ever did see.

Oh My God? My mind is turning into DiNozzo's mind. I head slap myself at my behavior. I know she's beautiful and young maybe 27, if that. Whereas me, I'm nearly 40. But I look a lot older because of my salt and pepper hair.

"Thanks." I say as I take the coffee. "I'm Jethro Gibbs by the way. You can call me Gibbs." I added noticing that she hadn't asked me for my name yet. Either she didn't ask because she already knew it, or it slipped her mind.

"What's wrong with Jethro?"She asked back without a split – second hesitation. I truly smiled at this.

"Nothing, I guess. Just everyone calls me Gibbs." I shrug my shoulders, hoping she'll call me Gibbs. I hate the name Jethro now because since Mum died, no one ever uses it.

"Well, I like Jethro. So I'm going to call you Jethro." My heart melted right then and there no one has ever wrapped their tongue around my name before and made it sound like that. I like it.

We worked away for a while longer, I must have zoned out and worked on auto-pilot for some time because the temperature suddenly dropped a bit and it was clearly evident that Kate had noticed too. At some point she went inside and got a huge Nike jumper on that was about 3 sizes too big. It must have belonged to her boyfriend.

"What?" She asked me suddenly breaking my thoughts.

"Nothing."

"You're looking at me like I've grown another head." I just gestured to her clothes. "Well, like all federal agents Jethro, I don't wear a suit 24 – 7. On the weekends I like to be comfy in my yard clothes. That involves oversize clothes. That I steal from my brothers." My heart just did a flip-flop then. 'Did she just hint that she was single?'

KATE POV

He must be crazy. He's looking at with this silly lop-sided grin. It's the kind of grin that makes you want to slap him across the back of the head. Hard. So I do. I can barely reach but he doesn't seem to notice.

We begin to move all the furniture off the lawn and into the house. I want to tell him he doesn't have to help me but I can't seem to find my voice yet.

"Thank – you." I finally get it out. "You didn't have to help me today. I guess I ruined your whole day."

"Nah, it was nothing. I was just going to do yard work." I think there was more but he was cut off by the doorbell.

"Sorry, I better get the door."

DAN POV

My sister comes to the door looking flushed and breathless. This material is golden. Mikes at work at the moment, but I can't wait to tell him.

"WOW! I can't leave you alone for a second." I say and barge into embarrass her more. "Sorry Pal, Kate hasn't had sex in a really long time. I'm sorry for her jumping you." I say looking at the neighbour. "We wanted to get her fixed but the doctor said it couldn't be done yet. She isn't old enough yet." Mission accomplished. I embarrassed her.

Kate didn't fire a barb back at me that's incredibly uncharacteristic for her. I put the three pizzas down on the table to try to get her to look at me. She won't. Now I know that I've gone too far and I know I will pay but now's not the time, nor the place.

GIBBS POV

I think her brother just went too far. I want to say something to defend her but I'm not sure what.

"No problem." I say then in my head I add 'I wouldn't mind being jumped by her any day' but I don't think that would be appropriate to say.

"You will pay! That was a low blow!" Kate seethed at Dan.

I decided right then and there that I never want to be on the receiving end of one of Kate's death glares.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Jethro?" Kate asked me sweetly and I nodded in kind that I would.

I'll Leave it there. Please Review, it only takes a minute. Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter one. Keep them coming.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMERS: SAME AS CHAPTER ONE (I couldn't remember the fourth wives name so I made Louise. She's mine! )

KATE POV

I could have murdered my brother right then and there in front of Jethro Gibbs. Right then and there the earth could have opened up and swallowed me whole and I wouldn't have even flinched a muscle.

Dan didn't stay for dinner; he quickly mumbled something about work and fled off into the night. Still dinner was a lively affair, with beer and pizzas and hearty conversation. He told me about his wife Shannon and daughter Kelly who were killed by a drug lord for witnessing a murder while he served in Desert Storm. The story made my heart wrench and my stomach physically sick. How someone could be so well adjusted after that kind of grief is beyond me. My heart went out to him then and there. He told me about his Mum's death when he was 10 and the relationship he has with his father Jackson. He told me about Jackson's behavior after Shannon and Kelly died. He told me about Diane, Stephanie and Louise. His ex wives that although he was attracted to and cared about he could never love the way they wanted him to.

I felt truly sorry for his loss and I told him so, he didn't want any sympathy or condolences from me, just my understanding and confidence. After I reassured him multiple times that he had those, we shared a quick brief hug of understanding, which I felt in the tips of my toes.

Throughout dessert and the dishes which he kindly offered to help with, he told me about his work and his team. Ducky and Abby sound fantastic and I can't wait to meet them. DiNozzo sounds like the kind of guy that I have been fending off my entire adolescences and into my adult life, the kind of guy who only wants one thing. Basically, the kind of man that you don't bring home.

GIBBS POV

Dinner was easy, which surprised me. I thought she truly would be in a bad mood after the stunt that Dan pulled. But she just laughed it off after he left, her eyes said that she was hurt.

Surprisingly I found myself opening up to her, I told her about things that not even my best friend Ducky knows about. She opened up to me about her life. She told me about growing up in small town Indianna, about her family and her friends there. About how she was a surprise to her parents. She told me about Sam, her ex-fiancé who she had been with constantly since junior high up until her third year of college when the night before their wedding when she had found him in bed with her friend Nicole. She said that she'll use the term friend loosely. She said about how her family's devout Catholics and her Mother who is constantly pressuring her to settle down and have children. She explained about FLETC and the deal her and her Dad made regarding this house.

She seems to enjoy my company and I notice that she's babbling again. I think that it's cute. It's time to say good night unfortunately. I don't want this camaraderie to end between us. I have truly enjoyed myself today for the first time in a long time.

"Kate?" She looked up at me with those big chocolate eyes. "If you need anything at all, just ask. My front door is always open. Here's my card with my numbers on it – cell, work and I'll write my home number on the back. Don't be afraid to call me. Even if it's just to chat at 2 am. I enjoyed today."

"Thanks. Let me get my card for you." She scurried off and I couldn't help but to look at her incredibly hot body, after all I am a man. "Here same goes ok?" I nod. Then I let out a whistle.

"Whoa! Junior Agent in charge of Presidential Detail. I'm impressed Kate most people go their whole careers without getting on the presidential detail."

"Yep, I'm just your average over – achiever." She grinned stupidly at me. I grinned back and headed home.

That woman is going to be the death of me, I'm attracted to her yet she's not my normal red head preference. Yet, I know that if I manage to sleep tonight she will star in my dreams.

DUCKY POV

I have passed Jethro three times today and each time he has been wearing that silly grin. The grin is similar to the grin he had on his face when I introduced him to Stephanie. He must have met someone.

"Good Afternoon Duck." He said extremely chatty and particular happy when he entered autopsy after lunch for me to sign paperwork. In fact he has never been this happy over paperwork ever. His usually grumpy and gruff with everyone.

"Good Afternoon Jethro. I notice you're happier than normal today. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's good. Ducky, why don't you join me for some steaks and scotch tonight at my house?" this has me alarmed. He never willingly invites me over for steak, usually its only scotch.

"Mother's nurse would love the overtime I assure you I would be delighted to join you for dinner." Maybe he will finally share the reason for his happiness. Not that him being happy is a bad thing.

GIBBS POV

I invited Ducky over for steaks and scotch because I have been happy all day. Well ever since I met Kate. I think that I'll invite Kate over and she can meet Ducky too.

I may be technologically challenged but one thing I do know how to do is put contacts in my cell phone. So I think that I'll give her a call and leave a message on her voicemail. I know that she went to work today because we saw each other on our morning run and then passed each other as we were leaving. She was wearing her suit.

"Kate, hi. It's me. Jethro Gibbs from next door. I'm having Ducky over for scotch and steak would you like to join us. Can you let me know by 5? Thanks." I left her a message on her voicemail.

Please read and review. I know Gibbs is a little out of character but he will get back into it soon.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMERS: SAME AS CHAPTER ONE

KATE POV

My hearts doing flip flops and my stomach has butterflies; I can't believe he invited me to dinner with Ducky. When he was telling me about Ducky, he gave me the impression that not even a wife was allowed to spend time with Ducky when he was there. That Ducky's out of bounds when it comes to his girlfriends/wives.

I'm on the presidential detail today so I can't afford let him distract me. My boss Agent Buar has a saying; that he likes his agents to live by. "Always expect a problem, and with a little luck you'll never lose a president."

I decided that I will let him know after work today. I can't afford my mind not to be 100% focused on this detail. My boss wouldn't be happy if I said I was day dreaming about my sexy next door neighbour and I didn't see the terrorist walk right on past me into the oval office." That's not very professional.

TONY DINOZZOS POV

I'm in no place to complain about my boss today, it's Friday, more importantly provided nothing comes up we have no work until Monday. He is actually smiling today, he rarely smiles. He must have got lucky last night. We had yesterday off to recuperate from a 3 week terrifying case at sea. Now, I know my boss has good sea legs but even he was a little stir-crazy by the end of the three weeks.

But something's different about him, whatever it is I just hope it doesn't lead to another ex wife.

DAN POV

I'm sitting in my chambers looking out my window to the city below. I can see the white house and my thoughts turn to my baby sister Kate (She isn't really my sister but Mike's family are so close I call her my own sister, since I'm an only child.). I am truly sorry for what I said to her. I already left her several messages to which she still hasn't returned. But that doesn't mean she hasn't forgiven me, sometimes she can't contact us for up to a month at a time. If she is pulled away on assignment, sometimes there isn't enough time to say she's leaving.

"Dan," Mike says to me trying to get my attention. "Dan, you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I was just thinking about Kate. I left her messages, voicemail and texts but she hasn't replied. I know I crossed the line last night, I didn't realize I had 'til I was there."

"I know Dan but Kate's a big girl now. You can't always protect her. How are you going be when she brings home a guy to family dinner and announces that she's going to marry him? Let's face it, it will happen one day and there won't be a thing that anyone can do to stop it."

Mikes good at putting things into perspective, especially when it comes to Kate. It's no secret that I am like a brother to Kate more than Derrick. And deep down inside, I'm proud of that. Proud of Kate too.

KATE POV

Finally the day is done with but I have to fly out at 0900 tomorrow with the president on a 14 day tour. I'm actually looking forward to dinner. I quickly called Jethro but he must have been in a meeting and left him a voice message to that affect. I also said that I'd bring dessert. I know that I have some brandy snaps in the cupboard and there's cream and fruit in the fridge. Yes! I can definitely make a meal out of that.

I'm in my kitchen at home, after I have showered and changed, I notice a head popping over my fence, Jethro makes a funny face and I laugh openly at him. "Ready when you are" he calls over the fence. I get my dessert and beer, since I have 14 days of work ahead of me and I head on over.

DUCKY POV

Well, I must admit that I am intrigued. I just saw him walk over to the fence and pull funny faces until he got her attention. I have never seen Jethro do that to anyone before. What intrigues me more is that she just walked on in. she went to kitchen put something in the fridge and joined us on the deck.

Well she is pretty and very petite and very brunette. This is a new development, usually Jethro prefers the red headed women.

"Kate, my dear it a pleasure to meet you. Jethro has told me so much about you." I extend my arm to shake her hand. She steps up and kisses my cheek which surprises me. Many years ago I would have done this without thinking but there was a time when, back in Scotland. A young –

"Steaks are ready" Jethro announces as he turns off the grill. Sometimes I think that boy reads my mind and deliberately interrupts my stories.

"Scotch Kate?" I offer by way of apology. For rambling off while they were talking.

"No thanks Ducky. I have to work 14 days straight starting tomorrow. By the way," she turns to Jethro and gives me a chance to fully read her character. "Can you drop me off at the airport tomorrow? And check my mail and keep watch over my house?" she smiles sweetly him and can tell right then that Jethro Gibbs is putty in her hands.

GIBBS POV

She's going away for work and although I know that she could have asked Dan or Mike, she asked me and I'm touched.

"Of Course Kate." Conversation flows on easily as it truly sinks in what she has been saying. She has to leave. I know it's part of her job, but still…?

Kate hands out this little things and I am amazed to find that I actually like them she tells me they're brandy snaps. I eat it all. Not really tasting it, just preparing her departure tomorrow.

It's only 9 but she says she wants to leave that she is tired and not really up for 2 weeks away. She offers to clean up first and I tell her to go on home to bed and I'll be ready to leave at 0630 tomorrow morning.

Ducky gives her a cuddle and kiss on the cheek, which leaves me wondering how she would react if did that to her. Too late to find out, she steps up and cuddles me without a second thought. I wrap my arms around her tight and reassure her everything is ok. I tilt her head and look in her eyes. I want to kiss those sweet chocolate lips but I settle for her forehead and I let my lips linger there, enjoying the electricity.

"Good Night Katie" I use my personal nick-name for her, but I have never said it to her face before. She walks out the front door.

Read & Review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, the more reviews the faster I update. Blackmails an ugly thing. Lol


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMERS: SAME AS CHAPTER ONE (I am changing the events of Air Force One a little but definitely for the better. Don't shoot me)

Thanks for all the reviews. The next few days might be slow on the updates, over the next few days are chaotic with an upcoming wedding in the family. I promise to update as soon as I can.

KATE POV

I feel so bleary eyed and generally not well. What is that banging? I had locked up completely last night before I called Dan and let him off the hook for his behavior the other night. I told them about this assignment too, and then we talked about Jethro. I realize that it's the front door. I look at the red numbers flashing beside me. 0633. Great! I have to fly out today for 2 weeks and I feel like this.

"Hold your horses Jethro" I mumble as I pad down the stairs to the front door.

"Wow Kate, you look like shit. You're sick."

"No I'm fine. I'll be ready to leave just give me a minute to change."

Then blackness.

GIBBS POV

"She just turned from me and fainted!" I shouted at the EMT. I have been trying to wake her constantly since she fainted 10 minutes ago. The EMT's are here and I let them do their jobs. They tell me that they are taking her to Bethesda hospital. I go on up into her bedroom to retrieve her cell phone. In the thing I finally locate her boss' number. I dial it off my cell phone because word around Capitol Hill is the he is an arse.

"Buar." He snaps into his phone. Anyone else would have flinched.

"Sir, this is Agent Gibbs of NCIS. Sorry to disturb you this morning, but I am calling on behalf of Caitlin Todd." I hear him make and inaudible groan and I know that she has gotten under his skin too. "She won't be able to make it in today. I came to by this morning, I live next door. She was sick, she turned around then fainted. She is being taken to Bethesda Hospital as we speak."

"Thank-you, is there anything that I can do?"

"Not at this time Sir, I will arrange for Doctor Mallard to be her treating physician upon her arrival."

"Thank-you Agent Gibbs, I know Ducky personally and thank him for me too." I ended the call.

DUCKY POV

It is such a glorious morning; I think I might play a spot of golf.

"Donald, telephone. It's Matthew." I hear Mother telling me. I don't know why but for some inexplicable reason she always calls Jethro Matthew.

"Good Morning Jethro, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask, and then I look at the clock above the sink. "Aren't you supposed to be taking Caitlin to the airport?"

"Kate. Fainted. Bethesda. Ambulance." He grasps out in short breath and I can tell he's running.

"I'll meet you there." And I disconnect the call.

MIKE POV

I love Saturday morning lie ins. So relaxing. I think about Kate and Jethro and how sparks seemed to fly when they first met. I think about how her voice lightens up the whole room when she speaks about him.

"No – one I know would call at this hour." I answered into our home phone trying not to wake Dan up.

"Hello, is this the residence for Michael Todd?" an elderly female asked.

"This is Michael Todd. What can I do you for Ma'am?" I ask shaking Dan awake. Dan wakes up with a start.

"I have a woman here at Bethesda Hospital named Caitlin Todd, is that your sister?"

"Yes! Is she ok?" I screamed at the woman. Deep down I am terrified.

"She was brought in by ambulance; her next door neighbour found her this morning unconscious. Could you please come down as soon as possible?"

"We will be there soon." I hung up the phone and began throwing clothes on. Dan looked at me stupidly. "Kate" One word said it all.

DAN POV

I called Moira and Mike Senior and told them that Kate is ill and has been rushed to hospital. I don't care what Kate or Mike's feelings are on this issue they deserve to know if one of them is sick or hurt. They can't come, they rarely do but appreciate that I keep them in the loop regarding Kate and Mike.

When we arrive at the hospital, Kate's next-door neighbour is sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chair talking to someone in a white lab coat.

"Dan, Mike this is a colleague of mine at NCIS, Doctor Mallard. He's our M.E, but he is also the head of our infirmary. I asked him here to take care of Katie." I looked at Mike and we shared a look. I know that I noticed how he said Katie, not even Mike was allowed to call Kate – Katie.

"Thank-you Doctor Mallard," Mike extended his hand to shake the good doctor's hand.

"Ducky, please. It is my pleasure gentlemen. I met your sister last night; she is quite the young lady, if I may say so." Doctor Mallard, ah Ducky seemed to compose himself. "Kate has come into contact with some Australian snake venom, we are not sure how but there are two other cases. Each of them is connected to Kate through the secret service. Kate is lucky. Although there are side effects to the anti – venom she is lucky that Jethro found her when he did. Another hour or so and she wouldn't be with us." I could feel tears in my eyes.

"What about the other two cases?" Mike asked

"That would be a lieutenant colonel and a major both were unaware and didn't make it. As you understand I can't release their names at this time as their families haven't been contacted yet. They were on the presidential detail as well."

"I'll send DiNozzo to investigate and I'll call Buar, they'll have to abort their plans."

DINOZZO POV

My boss just gave me the most awesome assignment I have ever had. I get to investigate the secret service. I'm in Major Kerry's apartment. There's a photo of a brunette and he dated a year ago. I bag it, and move along. My boss would usually revel in this assignment but he's been demanding, and completely unreasonable. I ask Ducky about it, he sternly warns me to leave it alone.

Please Review and thanks to all the reviewers so far keep them coming..


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMERS: SAME AS CHAPTER ONE (I am changing the events of Air Force One a little but definitely for the better. Don't shoot me) sorry for the bad words. I tried to find away around them with the same affect but it just wouldn't happen.

KATE POV

I woke up in a hospital and my mind is fuzzy. I'm not entirely sure how I got here but I have a feeling deep down inside that Jethro Gibbs, has something to do with it.

There is a man standing in my room that I don't recognize and his talking to Ducky. Ducky jolts off the wall when he notices that I am awake.

"Caitlin, my dear how are you feeling?" he asked his eyes full of concern. It is, at this moment that he reminds me of Grandpa Ed, may he rest in peace.

"Ah, not too good Ducky." I struggle to answer my throat is bone dry.

"Just relax Kate; I'll get you something for your throat then, my colleague Agent DiNozzo wants to ask you some questions." He makes a line for the door before I realize Jethro's not here.

"Where's Jethro?" I manage to get out as Ducky sprays the whole vile of liquid down my throat.

"He's ok. Kate. He took Dan to work and had to run to the office, he promises to return as soon as he can. He was also speaking with your boss." Ducky reassured me.

DINOZZOS POV

Gibbs warned me to go easy on her when asking her questions, pretty much implied to use 'kid gloves' so here I am expecting to see a red head. Imagine my surprise when a hot brunette comes into view. One look from Ducky warns me not to tell my boss, I think she's hot.

Outside the room, before I enter, I quickly spoke to her brother Mike, he told me she was briefly seeing someone she met through the secret service but broke it off, because he became needy.

"Miss Todd, I'm Agent DiNozzo," I tell her. Even to me I realize I sound like a tool. "I work for NCIS, my boss is Agent Gibbs. I have a few questions that I need to ask you." She nods at me. Ducky places his hand on her shoulder for support. I just observe and take in everything that's happening. "Where do you get your dry cleaning done?"

"Usually in the city at Ho's but I before I got here, I got it done at the cleaners, just outside the FLETC base at Quantico. Why?"

"We have reason to believe that someone tried to poison you and a couple of other people you work with. I am sorry but I can't tell you who." I walked out of the room. I can't be the one to tell her, that her boyfriends dead.

GIBBS POV

Tony and I passed each other on the way out of the hospital as I was going in. He told me that she didn't know that her boyfriend was dead. The boyfriend word stops me, I seethe. How could she do this to me? I thought we were friends and possibly becoming more? I am so angry I can't think. I barge straight past Mike into Kate's room. Ducky points to the bathroom where she is throwing up, just as she comes out, I shove her back in and sit her down on the toilet lid.

"Tim's dead! I bet it wasn't far from where you two kissed and said bye-bye" I seethed. She began crying and completely lost it. Her fists were striking my chest with some force. I was sore. I deserved to be. I was sure she had something to do with it. "Sorry, I gave it to you cold. Killers can't pale on cue."

"You bastard." She seethed and I smiled, I knew that she'll forgive me, she forgave Dan after all.

"Tell me about Tim," I ask helping her back to bed.

"Major Kerry and I worked on the presidential detail together a few times. He carries the 'football'. We socialized outside of work a bit, but we were always with other people. He tried to start a relationship with me, he was nice so I thought why not but after a few weeks in he became obsessed and demanding. Needy. Always accusing me of cheating on him, even if I was with Mike or Dan. They never met him." She looked up at me and her eyes looked ashamed. Like she thought that they'd be disappointed in her, like I was disappointed in her.

"Kate, I saw it!" I blew up at her again. "There is a picture of you on the wall, in his apartment. You had more than a few dates, didn't you?"

"If you're asking if we had sex, then the answer is YES!" Her eyes flashed and I could tell I'd angered her so much. I could feel Mike's eyes burning into me through the hospital room window. "Hot, sweaty, monkey sex, for hours on end. Is that you want to hear?" I can tell she is being sarcastic. She snuffled back a tear. "Did I feel dirty after it? Yes. Am I ashamed about it? Yes. Do I regret it? Every single day."

"He made you feel dirty, Kate?" I ask. I suddenly feel extremely uncomfortable with where this conversation is headed.

"He raped me, repeatedly. I reported him to Metro. I have the medical and police reports at home. Metro was convinced that I was lying. The cops exact words were 'look at her, you just know she's dirty'. I reported him to his Commanding Officer, who praised him for bagging 'the hot, slutty secret service chick" She held my eye through the entire confession. I knew that it was the truth. "But I didn't kill the Bastard."

My cell phone blares before I get a chance to reply. Tony notified me that it was Al Quaeda. I disconnect the call. Rush to her side and take her in my arms. Put her on my lap and rub her back in circles to soothe her down. Sometimes, in intense situations actions speak louder than words.

KATE POV

His holding me tight, calming me down. My breathing finally evens out enough to hear what he is mumbling.

"Come work for me, Katie?"

Please REVIEW…. I'm loving the feedback. Its great.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMERS: SAME AS CHAPTER ONE

Sorry for the delay been a bit chaotic lately…. Anyways, I'll be speeding things along a lot in this chapter.

PREVIOUSLY:

_Kate POV_

_His holding me tight, calming me down. My breathing finally evens out enough to hear what he is mumbling._

"_Come work for me, Katie?"_

I'm not really sure. What to say? He told me he doesn't want an answer right away. I know that after this incident my Secret Service days are over.

"Rain check? I think I need some time to myself first." I mumbled and he gently kisses my hair and says ok.

GIBBS POV

I'm a bit disappointed that Kate said Rain check, but rain check isn't no, so that's a start. Kate and I haven't known each other very long but it feels like I have known her a lifetime.

"I'll be back in later Kate. I promise" I tell her, I better go and finish up at the office. And I came back as promised, and took her home.

_**SIX MONTHS LATER**_

DAN POV

Ok, Kate's birthday is coming up. Gibbs has been driving us all insane, he want to throw her a surprise party. She'll be 30 after all, Mike doesn't think it's a good idea. Mike told him to take her to the firing range. After all, Kate hasn't fired a gun in ages, mostly she writes.

She wrote one novel under the pen name Tia Kaddeo. It was one of those trashy romance novels. Even though none of the big tough secret service friends, or NCIS guys will admit it, we know that they read it. I know Gibbs did. At the moment she is teamed up with another famous author co-writing his next big piece.

I think it's fantastic idea, I know since her and Gibbs started spending time together she has made a whole bunch of new friends including Abby who we adore.

There's a secret pool going on, ran by Gibbs senior field agent Tony. We're all in it. At a $1 a day, it keeps jackpotting.

TONY POV

Geez, Boss has had the hot's for her since like Day one, but he's yet to make a move and keeps constantly losing me money. There's an office pool. Even Kate brother Mike & his partner Dave are in it.

ABBY POV

I totally love Mike and Dan, they are the most awesome guys I know. Kate's so lucky to have them. Even they think that Gibbs should make a move on Kate. What's he waiting for? Someone's going to snatch her up.

I swear if he doesn't by her birthday, I'm going to be having a stern talking to him. And possibly a headslap or two.

DUCKY POV

Poor Jethro! Kate's birthday is coming up and the poor man is clueless as what to buy her. I hope he makes a move soon. I'll be a rich man if he makes it on her birthday. At $1 a day I brought the whole week of Kate's birthday.

In the past six months I've never known Jethro to ever look as happy as he does when Kate's around. They complete each other, even Mother has said so. I've had them around for dinner on multiple occasions. They have been the epitome of sweetness together.

GIBBS POV

It's all set, she has been away in New York on a research trip. I've missed her this whole week, but we spoke on the phone every night. Tomorrow's her birthday and I'll be picking her up from the airport. Nothing is going to come up at work. I've left Tony in charge, ( I know that's dangerous territory but it's a risk I'm willing to take ) I can't wait to see her.

With her second book nearly completed there will be another trip away. Book tour. They are the most two detested words in the English language for me. Last time, I missed her like crazy and it was only a month. No one was expecting as much success as it got, but this book is even bigger and better. The publicity is driving me insane, all the critics trying to guess what its about. Yet, ive already read a draft, that how much my Katie trusts me.

After the book tour, I am going to ask her to come work for me again.

KATE POV

Finally! I've only been gone a week, I've missed D.C way too much. I've missed Gibbs. New York is too hyperactive for me. All I want to do is relax and unwind.

The plane lands and I look out the window, my heart flip flops knowing that he is waiting for me. He promised me that he'd buy me ice cream from Philomena's after he lost a bet with me. I think I'll collect. I love writing but I miss my gun, maybe he'll take me to the firing range one day.

As I come through the terminal, I can see him. I run to him, he jogs up. I dropped my bags and fling my arms around him. He lifts me up, spins me around and hugs me tightly. He kisses my cheek as I kiss his.

"Missed you Katie. I had no one to run with." He says to me pouting playfully.

"I bet, you didn't even go." I reply smugly.

"Come on, I promised you Philomena's ice cream, then home sweet home."

GIBBS POV

"You've been gone all week let me cook you dinner." I say sweetly, it's her birthday tomorrow and tonight I have organized a little get together for her, it's a surprise.

"You've been busy too, we will just get Chinese." She counters me, she knows that we have just come off a tough case and that it got to me. The cases involving kids always does. But it's nice to know she cares. She is always willing to listen and when she says that she understands, I know she isn't lying like the exes did.

"I'm doing BBQ steak. End of discussion." I have organized for everyone to come in and set up, while I picked Kate up. Dan said to me earlier in the week that Kate's siblings were flying in but her parents couldn't make it. So I'm al little nervous about meeting them, but Mike assures me that they will love me.

MIKE POV

It's been a busy day, I'm so thankful that Gibbs team is helping me out. Rachel and Derrick are staying with Derrick's parents. Shaun is staying with DiNozzo, apparently Stephanie and him are getting divorced, not surprised at all that he's leaving her. Jimmy and Tina are staying with Ducky as Tina is heavily pregnant with their first child and the doctor told her she needs medical supervision.

Kate is going to be so surprised. She doesn't get home much to Indianna, so we decided to bring home to her.

**Read and Review : Will Kate be thrilled? Or flip out? Will Jethro finally say those three little words to her? Or will the matchmaking begin. **


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kate, Gibbs, or any of the NCIS, characters in this story (even Rachel belongs to CBS). The rest are mine.

KATE POV:

The sight of the house brings a feeling of relief; I let it wash over me. It has never felt so good to be home in my life.

I walked inside and noise assaulted my ears. In hindsight, it was like walking into an ambush. Someone had to pay. There were a round of "surprise" and "happy birthdays" but Jethro stood at the back of the room and took everyone in. There were all my siblings and their partners minus Stephanie, but that's no surprise there, Jethro's team, Macy & Simon and Rick & Deb from the secret service, even Mrs. Gladman had been invited. There was good music (thanks to Abby), good wine (Thanks to Ducky) and great steak (thanks to Jethro). I never felt more at home or loved in my life as I do now. With 15 years between Rachel and me, I never was really paid much attention to growing up.

ABBY POV:

I saw the look, someone's going to pay when all this over. I plan to be many miles away by then. Gibbs, Dan and Mike are all dead men. But she is touched, I can tell. I scan the room mentally ticking people off the guest list. Kate's brother Shaun comes over to chat to me, sure his nice enough, but he wants revenge on his wife and I won't do it. Especially without talking to Kate first. She's my best friend. Looking around I see Ducky and Gibbs barbecuing outside. It's still quite warm evening for spring. Well nearly summer, as its summer next week. They seem deep in conversation. Not planning on interrupting that.

KATE POV:

It's so exhausting catching up with friends and siblings, but after much investigative skills I have come to the conclusion that Jethro planned the whole thing. He knows that I know. He and Ducky are hiding outside under the pretenses of barbecuing the steaks. He keeps looking at me through the window, like he's expecting me to explode at him. Ducky comes inside to check on my sister in law Tina. "Jethro asked can you bring out the marinade?" he asked as he walked past me. It's hard to catch him by surprise and his expecting me to yell at him. I wonder what he'd do if I didn't.

"Thanks." He says softly as he sees me. "Having fun?" he smiles that 1000 watt smile that I love. The one he reserves just for me.

"Thanks Jethro." I step up into his personal space, using his own interrogation tactic against him. I gently put my arms around him and kiss his lips gently. And turn and walk away.

GIBBS POV:

She kissed me and before I could react it was over and she was walking away.

"This isn't over Katie, when everyone's gone we will talk about this." I whisper to myself. My lips are tingling and my mind is made up. I'll be staking my claim later.

SHAUN POV:

I cornered Kate earlier and asked her about this Jethro guy, she said they were just friends and told me to drop it. Not a full minute later, she is outside kissing him. I thought that Mike said they were just friends too. This is why I don't socialize with my family a lot, we aren't close anymore. Derrick's leering at Kate and Kate hasn't realized, Rachel and Kate exchanged heated words upstairs and haven't spoken since. Jimmy, Tina and Jethro's friend Doctor Mallard are discussing childbirth and I don't even want to know what the hell she is, all I know is I'm so randy I'd even do Kate's weird friend Abby. Dan and Mike are talking to the other single guy DiNozzo about suits. That DiNozzo I'm staying with is probably gay too. I got to get out of here. I saw Stephanie today, so I know she's in D.C maybe she'd be up for a romp.

JIMMY TODD POV:

Kate's new to be boyfriend is awesome; his friends are so supportive and amazing. This weird kid though DiNozzo asked us to join the pool on when Jethro would defile my sister. I joined at $1 a day I'd be a fool not to. I reckon Ducky's right on the money, won't be long now. I can't believe Shaun stormed off. He will never learn. He and Kate have never seen eye to eye and Rachel shouldn't have wasted her time. If Rachel spoils Kate's birthday I'll never talk to her again.

DAN POV:

Finally the party has dwindled down to a select few. I forgot that the Todd Family is a dramatic one at best. Only DiNozzo, Kate, Abby, Gibbs, Mike and I are left. Abby and DiNozzo are cleaning up while Mike and I are trying to coax Kate awake. She passed out sometime ago, from intoxication. She is really upset about turning 30. Mike doesn't care about it, but Kate's been freaking.

GIBBS POV:

Choosing a gift for Kate was one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do in my life. I look down at the dining table at all the presents, I briefly wonder if my present will measure up. I just want everyone to head home now, I can continue on my own.

"Go on home guys. See you all tomorrow at Kate's for dinner." I say Mike and Dan come over and shake my hand. "Hey Mike," I call back briefly looking at the clock. "Happy birthday, Man" I say shaking his hand again. It just plopped into my head that they are twins. DiNozzo and Abby join in Happy Birthdays too as they all leave to their respective homes.

Kate's still asleep on the sofa. Dan has removed her socks and shoes. Abby took off her clothes and put my USMC shirt on her. I pull the afghan that lives on the back of the sofa over her and breathe a sigh of relief that I don't have to face her tonight. I head to the basement for some much needed work on my neglected boat.

KATE POV:

Somewhere around 3 or 4 am I woke up on the sofa freezing cold. I know Jethro hates the heater on when he sleeps, so I tiptoe up into Jethro's room and crawl into the other side of the bed with him. And go back to sleep. This, at the time is not a conscious thought. In hindsight I look back and I think I dreamt that it happened.

In his sleep, he immediately snuggles into making me warm. As the sun streaks across the room, I lightly wake but my dreams still there. I try to escape and he holds me tighter, mumbling not to leave again. He starts placing feather light kisses on my shoulders and neck. I think his dreaming.

GIBBS POV:

I hope I'm dreaming. I run my hands all over her body as gently begin to kiss her. As I awake slowly I realize that maybe it wasn't the best idea to loan her my shirt. I'm having major problems not to jump her right here. I open my eyes and see her chocolate eyes staring back at me.

"Good Morning." I say as I stretch and yawn, she darts out of bed to the bathroom and I lay back and sigh. A few minutes later upon her return, she smiles and hops back into bed.

"That's better." She smiled. I lean across her and kiss her gently on the lips and whisper a happy birthday. She opens her mouth for me and allows me entry. I sweep my tongue over hers as I realize that she is giving as well as she gets.

Kate wants the upper hand; I'm not going to give it to her. If I relinquish control to her it'll be over before it begins.

READ & REVIEW: Ooooh what's coming up?


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kate, Gibbs, or any of the NCIS, characters in this story (even Rachel belongs to CBS). The rest are mine

A/N: this is a bit longer than usual, but provides many things including love, lust, heartbreak and a back-story on Kate and Dan. And suspense… just what did Leroy Jethro Gibbs buy Kate for her birthday?

KATE POV:

Curse that damn cell phone. The person calling will die a horrible death. I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it.

"Gibbs." He answers clearly annoyed at being disrupted. "Where?" I make a move to sit up and he pulls me back down and rolls half on me to stop me from moving. "Make arrangements to get us on that ship." He snaps the phone shut and tosses it on the floor, clearly frustrated. "Katie, I really want to continue this, we both know that I can't." He kisses me chastely on the lips and rolls off me and I make a beeline for the bathroom as he changes and gets ready for work. I quickly throw on my jeans and Jethro's NCIS t shirt out of the bottom drawer and make my way down stairs to prepare his coffee, something tells me that his not going to make my birthday dinner tonight.

GIBBS POV:

DiNozzo is a dead man to me. I finally had Kate not only in my arms, but in my bed as well and we both wanted something more than platonic friendship. If I have to admit it, it's not entirely Tony's fault. It's not like he killed the leading seamen on the Lincoln. But for now, he made the top of my personal hit list.

Kate seems very understanding; she got dressed and is downstairs. I can hear her wrestling away in the kitchen. God only knows what she is doing in there.

I feel like crying, I wanted to give Kate her present this morning, instead I'm packing to leave. I don't even know how long I will be gone.

"Kate" I call out as I enter the kitchen. She hands me my coffee and a bagged lunch consisting of a salad roll, apple and a flask of my special blend of hot coffee. Plus a portioned bag of my special blend to make more coffee later if I need to, all packed neatly cooler insulated bag. She then passes me a ham, cheese and tomato croissant on a plate and orders me to eat.

I sit down to eat and she darted upstairs. I know Kate too well, to know she is double checking what I have packed and making sure I haven't missed anything. It's all these quirky things about her that makes me love her as much as I do. I quickly take advantage of her being away from me long enough. I carry the big wooden object from the basement which is her present; I put it in amongst the rest of the presents. It stands out like a sore thumb, but that what I want it to.

KATE POV:

I only got back yesterday and he is leaving today. Not happy! DiNozzo just made my hit list. I know I shouldn't shoot the messenger, but it's stupid. I feel like crying. But I will not cry. Not in front of Jethro at least.

While he's gone, I will go over my notes and begin writing the next chapter. Keep myself busy. That's the key here. Maybe I might call Abby and ask her to join me in a spa day. Just to relax, yet I know it's going to be useless. Maybe I'll see if anyone wants to go to the firing range. Gun control always makes me feel better.

DINOZZO"S POV:

I don't want to go into that house. My boss sounded extremely pissed today. Maybe he and Kate did the dirty and I interrupted. Either way this is not going to be a fun experience. Stuck with him, cramped in tiny quarters without his coffee and without his Kate. It's bad enough when she's out of town on business, but it's always worse when he is away from her. Maybe it's just worse because if he is away from her; I'm stuck with him.

"Hey boss," I muster up all my courage as I walk through the front door. He looks pissy this does not bode well for the day ahead.

"Before we leave all these presents need to be taken to Kate's. Except that one." He points over to the big wooden object mostly hidden by a blanket. Curiosity has the better of me. I made a move to look underneath it. "What do you think you're doing DiNozzo?"

"Ah… sneaking a peak Boss?" I answered hesitantly. THWACK! I just got head slapped, and here I was about to say that the head slaps have eased a little bit since he met Kate.

"Did anything in my voice indicate to you that you could look?" I shook my head no. "Good now get back to work."

GIBBS POV:

I really shouldn't have made Tony move all those presents but today, I'm annoyed at him. Kate's gone running and I want to be gone before she gets back. She was teary before she left and we already said goodbye. Don't want to let Tony see her upset. This case couldn't have had worse timing; I just realized that I'm going to miss Kate's birthday dinner. I was looking forward to giving her, her present too. It had taken me ages in shopping malls looking around. Then finally it had come to me when I was at work late one night. I'll make it. Lucky she was in New York all of last week and many late nights later, it was completed. My trouble was how I was going to keep Kate out of my house while I was away. Genius struck me and hard.

"DiNozzo, on second thought we are going to move this into Kate's basement." If he thought my basement was a bitch to get to, wait till he saw Kate's. "It's heavy" I warned.

"Boss, what the hell is this? It weighs a tonne." He complains and I know that I'm getting to him. I smile to myself.

"No one sees what this is until I give it to Kate. No one mentions this at all? And DiNozzo, you were never in Kate's house. Understood!"

We make quick work of hiding the present in Kate's basement. She has told me repeatedly that she doesn't go down into her basement. We hide it in amongst some old furniture as it can't be seen if you look down the stairs. I'm hoping like hell, she doesn't find it.

DAN POV:

I find it oddly strange that my secretary informs me someone is here to see me when technically it's my day off and technically I'm not here.

"Kate?" I say. I'm surprised to say the least. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the firing range with me today. Jethro's gone out of town."

"Wait hon. Gibbs went out of town, when? We saw him last night." I'm shocked he has been looking forward to her birthday for months now; if he left there had better be a damn good reason.

"Murder of leading seamen on the Lincoln. Flew out this morning. Trust me; he's as happy as I am."

"Poor DiNozzo, he has to put up with upset Gibbs. Not an experience I want anytime soon." I drape my arm all the way around her and lead her out of the office, locking up. "Firing range it is Kate."

Poor Kate, I have seen her look so glum before but this is the first time, I have seen it be about Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And we have known each other a long time. Since kindergarten. The two of us were buddies in kinder. Don't get me wrong but I have known Mike just as long. We didn't exactly see eye to eye first. After all, growing up so close to Kate, it was well expected that I'd ask Kate out when we hit our teenage years. I knew that I was gay quite early on in life. My parents disowned me and Maura and Mike Todd Senior took me in. I was like a member of their family who was Kate's gay friend. Not that that mattered. I also knew early on in the piece that Kate'd be the one to break her parents' heart the most. She liked boys, she dated plenty never serious. Then she met Sam, and I knew it. He would be the one to break her heart. Nearly five years that idiot was in our lives and he resented the friendship that Kate and I had. He nearly tore our friendship apart. Three years into this relationship and I was so angry about something he did, at the time it was big, now it must be trivial because I can't remember it. I got drunk. In fact smashed would be a better word. The whole family loved Sam except for Mike Jr. That's what we bonded over that particular night, our mutual dislike for Sam. Mike was just as drunk as me because his girlfriend at the time had dumped him when he decided to tell her he was bi-sexual.

That's when Mike and I became friends. Kate teased me mercifully because she had known that I was crushing on her brother. She was the first one that we told; Mike called her my test subject.

The bastard even had the gall to ask Kate to marry him. That's why I got drunk. I was angry at her for accepting. But I was even angrier at him for asking. How dare he? First he takes Kate away and then he started cheating on her. Not that, at the time I had anything concrete to go. Just that he and Kate's close friend at the time Nicole became extremely close. Even Kate noticed but he was good at hiding it and it took 2 more years to catch the bastard in the act.

At the end of her relationship with Sam, Kate told me first. We told each other everything and truth be told, there is an unspoken agreement between the three of us that Kate and I are friends and whatever is said between us in private and not to be repeated, and between Mike and I is private and not to be repeated.

I'll admit that I was hurt that Kate started her next relationship she wasn't as open about it. I never met the jerk and from what Gibbs says about him, I'm glad I didn't. I know it was abusive. And I know she's ashamed of it. We have an unspoken rule that that topic is off limits for discussion.

But the relationship developing between Kate and Gibbs has never been declared off limits.

Read and review: What do you think? I thought we needed back story because it was glossed over in chapter 3.

Coming up next: Kate's Dinner and Jethro's plans to lure Kate to come work for NCIS. & if I get lotsa reviews maybe more KIBBS….


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kate, Gibbs, or any of the NCIS, characters in this story (even Rachel belongs to CBS). The rest are mine

A/N: This is the last chapter and I thank all my wonderful reviewers your praise helped me get through this very quick and inspired the quick updates. There is a sequeal to come soon. Possibly Tuesday…. just what did Leroy Jethro Gibbs get Kate for her birthday?

MIKE POV:

Nine weeks, six days since Kate saw Jethro before she got the call. A navy officer came to her house and ordered her to report to NCIS headquarters at 0800 the following day. Ever the skeptical, Kate diligently asked Abby to double check, and low and behold Kate had been summoned by the Special Agent in Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She was contracted to build a profile of their serial killer that they were chasing, since the NCIS Profiling Squad were having trouble.

This meant that they had their man a week later. A man which the Director of NCIS had deemed as lost cause. The job offer came and Kate was so ecstatic, to go work and strap on a gun. She was now, the Special Agent in Charge of the profiling squad and liaison profiler to Special Agent Gibbs team. Very prestige offer, I'm so proud of my baby sister.

DAN POV:

Ten weeks, six days total he was gone. Kate had emails and only the odd phone call when they pulled into a port. It was agonizing for her, she missed him but the little brat, namely Kate Todd, was too stubborn to admit it.

But she didn't mope and weep about the house. She went out with Mike for lunch. She caught up with her secret service friends. We went to the shooting range a bit and I'm man enough to say that she kicked my arse too. And so she should, she's trained to shoot to kill. Abby and Kate spent four whole days shopping and replaced all her old clothes in her wardrobe. I have my suspicions that there may have been lingerie purchased too. I wouldn't be the chief of detectives for nothing, if I didn't use my investigative skills to snoop around a little. They even did their day spa thing too. Kate, Mike and I even went home for the weekend when Tina and Jimmy had their baby boy Nicholas James Todd. Kate was so good with Tina helping her when she in labor as Tina's mum and sisters live in Florida, but were visiting her brother in Italy.

The best thing about the whole thing is that Kate finished her book. Thom Gemcity had stroke of genius for a new story he couldn't wait to start and handed his notes to Kate and gave her the book. Said something about how she did all the research she deserved it to be hers.

GIBBS POV:

It has been ten weeks, six days, seventeen hours and roughly eleven minutes since I watched Kate Todd climb out of bed, walk down the stairs, and make me drink the coffee and eat the breakfast she made. When I summoned her into NCIS it seemed like a good idea at the time, but standing close to her and not being able to touch her was my unraveling. Until I had her alone in the elevator on the way to see Ducky one day. I flipped the emergency switch grabbed her to kiss me thoroughly, pushing her up against the wall. It was hot actually. We went at it for ages, before I gruffly pulled away and said "You. In. My. Bed. All. Night. Once. I. Get. This. Guy" annunciating each word with a kiss as my hands lightly caressed her back and hip. I want her. There's no denying it.

When we reached Ducky's, I think he could tell. He looked at us funny and Kate couldn't meet his eye. But that was fine, he just chatted on as if he never noticed anything. But I know he'll have questions once Kate leaves.

KATE POV:

Shortly, after we make our way to autopsy I have to leave. My clothes feel all askew and if I begin adjusting them here, Ducky will be suspicious.

I was briefly listening to Ducky & Jethro discussed a theory and I saw my perfect chance.

"I'll chase that theory down and see if it pans out," I say and I make haste toward the elevator.

As I enter into the elevator and watch the doors close. They don't close fast enough and Jethro slips between them. The cart starts to move and I sink to the floor. He flipped the emergency switch.

"Are you ok, Katie?" he asked me crouching down to eye level.

"I'm ok." I breathe in bouts. "Just still in recovery mode still." I am trying to regain control of my breathing but the adrenaline is running rampant from his kiss.

"Recovery from what?" he scoffed mockingly.

"That toe curling kiss you gave me." I whisper. He looks into my eyes and I know that he felt it as much as me.

"Yeah, about that. We should talk about all this kissing that we are doing." I knew he was right, we can't keep going if we don't.

"Yes we should." Jethro stood up and pulled me up. I smiled my thanks at him. "Jethro," I saw as I pull away from his touch slightly. "I can't concentrate if you're always touching me." We share a smile.

"Kate, I'm going to be honest and blunt. I love you."

"I love you too, Jethro." I replied without even a split second hesitation.

"I promise I won't intentionally hurt you ever." He said reaching out for me.

"Me either." I put my arms around me to return his hug. "And I solemnly swear to never hunt you down with my car, or a piece of sporting equipment."

"Or shoot me and we have a deal." We stayed locked in each other's arms before he finally released me. "Can we keep this to ourselves for a bit?" He asked. I was surprised. I thought that was bizarre but never the less agreed. "We have to make sure its Ducky's day in the pool. He was the one who suggested I contract you for the profile."

We laughed as he flipped the switch and the cart became mobile again.

DINOZZOS POV:

They have been occupying that elevator for ages, I take the stairs instead. I hope they don't announce it today. Tomorrow and I'll be golden. It's up to $320. And it'll be all mine. Ducky has today.

I make my way back down from MTAC and Ducky is rushing toward me with a considerably fast speed for his age.

"Where's Jethro?" he asks.

"Coffee." I replied.

"I won the pool." I'm speechless to say the least. "I know you said open display of relationships, like kissing or holding hands. But I saw something even better. They came down to autopsy and both of their clothes were disheveled and lips were full and Kate was flushed beyond comprehension."

"Until, Public displays of affection. Public, I bet it was just the three of you." I snarled I knew he was right and I just didn't want to admit that I had lost.

"Better give him the money DiNozzo." Crap. Gibbs. "Coz you see Kate's going to working here. Here, as in NCIS. NCIS as in this building. This building as in this squad room. This squad room as in right over there." I follow his finger and look to where he is pointing. Profiling Squad. "But also over there. Once you clean all your stuff of it." He points to the desk next to Gibbs'.

"Hey, that's not public display of affection." I back chat bravely.

"But this is." He grabs Kate and kisses her so briefly it may be over in seconds but it convinced me. "Happy? DiNozzo?" he asks.

"Not really, Boss. You cost me $320."

ABBY POV:

So I got the email and I'm shattered. Kate didn't tell me that she and Gibbs were doing the horizontal mambo. And I lost the pool.

But I'm so happy for them, they both deserve it.

MIKE POV:

Damn, damn and doubled damn. I could have used the money too.

DAN POV:

Blasphemy! Finally. It took them 320 days to get together. Must tell DiNozzo next time $2 a day. Make more money, or lose more.

JIMMY & TINA POV:

With little Nicholas we are flat chat so our time together includes checking the emails.

Bugger! Damn her. She couldn't wait till next week. We open the attachment that came with the email saying Ducky won the pool, and attached is a photo of Kate and Gibbs locked in a steamy kiss. It looks like it took place in the office.

SHAUN POV:

I only entered in that stupid pool to shut DiNozzo up and now I stare at a picture of my baby sister tongue-tied with her next door neighbour. I realize that she is all grown up and that I owe her a big apology for my behavior of late.

RACHEL POV:

That little brat! She snared a man like him. Although I love my husband, I could have definitely gone for him.

But alas, Kate has found herself a man.

FINISHED – A squeal to come


	11. Bringing Home The Bacon Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: NCIS, isn't mine. I'm poor, so alas I have no money to buy it. Nor do I intended to make money off it.

A/N: Life has been crazy and my boss gave me this huge demand of work. He thought I needed to do some. So I'm running a little behind schedule. But I'm catching up, please forgive me.

Sequel to Boy Meets Girl. Probably a good idea to read that first.

Bringing home the Bacon.

_Previously:_

Kate and Jethro have been dancing around each other for nearly a year and have finally gotten together. Ducky won the pool.

**2 Weeks Later:**

JETHRO POV:

I have taken a week off, while DiNozzo heads to California for his late uncle's funeral. Kate has been working regularly and steadily the last two weeks trying to get everything down pat before she goes off on her book tour. But tonight is the night. I'm giving her her present.

"Hi Jethro, I'm home." She calls sweetly as she walks into her house from the garage. I told her I was cooking dinner for her tonight.

"I'm in here," I call back as I dice up the onions for the bolognaise sauce. She comes in kisses me on the lips hello. "Fettuccine Bolognaise ok for dinner?" I ask eyeing the big wooden monstrosity occupying the kitchen.

"Fine" she answers in a monotone. I know that she's seen it.

KATE POV:

"What's that? I ask, I'm excited. With all the mayhem over the last three months I almost forgot that Jethro keeps promising me my birthday present.

"Happy Birthday!" he exclaims and gives me a shit eating, cheeky, monkey grin.

"It's not my birthday." I quip back. I enjoy these quips that we throw at each other.

"Better late than never." He throws back and he lowers his lips on mine for a kiss. We are still at the stage where every time we touch; my toes curl. I notice he slips a black satin blindfold over my eyes. My brain makes a mental note to ask him later why he has this blindfold in the first place. He continues to make easy work of my lips as he backs me onto something hard and lowers me into it. It feels hard and cold.

"Is something burning?" I ask, smelling the air.

"Oh Crap," he replies as he rushes off to save the onion from becoming cremated. When he rushes off I get the fright of my life when it swings back. I hear him crack up in the kitchen.

I remove the blindfold to see a delicately handcrafted wooden rocking chair.

JETHRO POV:

"Thank-you, I love it." She says as she rushes in and kissed me thoroughly.

"You're welcome Katie." I reach around her and turn dinner off and proceed to show her how much I care.

Several hours later, I bid my sweetheart a farewell goodbye with sweet kisses and make the short journey home. It is not that we haven't slept in the same bed before, because we have, but we are taking this extremely slow based on both of our stellar pasts in relationships.

DUCKY:  
>It's been a quite a few weeks. With Caitlyn working here now, Jethro seems to have lightened up a bit. But young Tony has warned me that Caitlyn is going on her book tour as of tomorrow so we should expect the bear of his previous behavior to return.<p>

Maybe when Kate's parents arrive for their visit that Kate is unaware of at the moment, after the book tour it maybe it will be a chance for young Anthony to take advantage of Jethro's better mood. Kate has Jethro whipped but I'm not too sure it'll last that long.

**NEXT DAY:**

DAN:

Jethro and Kate are coming for dinner tonight and the wimp Mike has given me the dubious honor of getting to tell Kate that their parents are finally coming do D.C. Anyways, tonight I have a feeling that there's going to be an announcement to remember.

As usual, Kate and Jethro arrive right on time.

KATE:

Something's up! My brother Mike calls me up and invites us over for dinner. Jethro thinks that I over-analyze everything when it comes to my brother. I can't help it, it's a Todd gene. It is what happens when two over – analyzers reproduce; they end up with super- analyzer children.

Dinner is always a lively affair, especially when it's the four of us. Jethro laughs at their antics as the torment me with horrid regales of our youth. If these stories embarrass me so much the better.

Jethro:

I have been an investigator for many years, I think Kate's right. Something's not right about tonight. Mike and Dan seem hesitant.

"Gibbs?" Mike calls me into the kitchen and tosses me the tea towel. "Dan and Kate tidied last week." I take it reluctantly. Kate knows that I detest the dishes.

Midway through the dishes, he stops washing the dishes. "Gibbs, our parents are flying into D.C in three weeks time. They are staying for a week. Is it possible that you, Kate and your team could have the week off?"

"I'll see what I can do, probably not though. We just had a week off." I answer. "Does Kate know?" I ask.

The situation with Kate's parents is complex to say the least. Even though Kate is adamant that she loves both of her parents equally, both Dan and Mike have told me individually on separate occasions that Kate and her Mother do not see eye to eye. Mike once said "Kate is a Daddy's little girl. Always has been and always will be."

Kate:

Great! Putting up with my Mother for a week. Thank goodness my Dad will be there. Maybe Jethro and Dad can join me on the tour and leave my mum at home.

Jethro and Mike have just joined us in the living room. I punched Mike hard in the arm.

"Ouch!" Mike whined.

"You're a gutless wonder. Too chicken to tell me yourself."

Mike and Dan:

Kate and Gibbs are going to be our test.

"Kate & Gibbs we have an announcement to make. We are getting married. Flying up to Canada. Can you guys be our witnesses?"

TBC

Please read and Review…. You know the drill.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: same as chapter one.

Jethro:

Kate is clearly floored. Married! Those are words that I thought I'd never hear out of their mouths.

"Of course." Kate squeals rather loudly and hugs them both at the same time. I can tell she is so excited.

It almost makes me think that I'd love to ask Kate. She'd be a beautiful bride. I feel a smile reach my face as I think about Kate in a long white gown with lilies and her hair all done up. I know I can't ask her to be my wife. We haven't been together long enough and we are supposed to be taking it slow.

I take in all the details Mike and Dan are rattling off to Kate as she excitedly goes into planning mode. Kate is going to Dan's bridesmaid. Dan is excitedly telling her about the kind of dress he has in mind for her. My thoughts follow briefly as I watch Kate talk wedding stuff with Dan.

"Hey man, what are ya thinking?" Mike interrupts my train of thought.

"Just thinking. Congrats mate." I shake his hand. I like Mike. I really do he is a lot like Kate, or more Kate is like her big brother Mike.

"Gibbs, with this wedding," Mike began and I bet his going to ramble on. "I was wondering if you'd be my best man. You don't have to. I can ask one of my brothers. It's just your important to Kate. She loves you. I like you. One day you'll make Kate a very happy wife, but right now I'm content to see you make my baby sister glow." They are more alike than I thought. Both sassy and both ramblers.

"Yes. Is it any different to being a regular best man?" I ask. I feel like a dick for asking but I have no idea what I'm doing.

"Nope." He nods.

Mike:

"Gibbs is so funny" I say to Dan later in bed that night.

"Why's that?" Dan asks as he changes for bed.

"When I asked him to be the best man, he had this look of utter amazement. He was smiling. Man, I never see him smile for no reason. He always has such a serious look on his face."

"He was probably thinking of Kate. She looked great tonight. This new job agrees with her, she is so much happier than when she was in the secret service."

"True. I'm glad she's happy."

Kate:

After dinner and their shock announcement I managed to wrangle out of Dan that everyone is going to meet in Canada for the wedding then come back to D.C to celebrate. He invited his parents but they have declined. That's why my parents are coming to visit.

Yay! The whole Todd clan together under the one roof. In case you couldn't tell that was sarcasm. I love my family but they are too much sometimes.

Mum is going to come and pick on everything I do that's not to her high standards. Rachel's going to come and make me look bad and her look good to everyone and take all the credit for my hard work. Derrick better just keep his hands to himself or I might break something this time. Jimmy and Tina are ok, at least they're bringing baby Nicholas. They'll stay with Ducky, that's one less worry for me. Shaun, well he had better apologize for his behavior at my birthday. He behaved downright rude at my birthday and I swear I will hurt him if he doesn't.

I have been very quiet in the car. Jethro keeps looking at me very funnily.

"What's so funny Jethro?" I ask him after the tenth time I catch him focused on me and not the road.

"Nothing" he smirks at me. I know his up to something. We continue the drive home. "Kate, I want to ask you something?" he says as we pull up in his driveway.

"Yeah, what?" I answer.

"Stay the night, please. You leave tomorrow. I just want you beside me for one night. Please?" I can't find my voice. I want scream yes. I nod yes. He kisses me, hard. "Grab your bags and stuff for tomorrow. I'll head in and get the heat happening."

Reviews …. Please?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: same as chapter one. Sorry for the delay work as CRAZY… Forgive me? :D

Jethro:

I have nothing planned. No lavish plan, no candles, no romantic music. This was purely instinct. And this would be the first time that Caitlyn Todd and I have slept in the same bed since becoming a couple. Not that I'm expecting anything.

I quickly dart in the house, flicking on the central heating as I pass the control and make my way on up to my room. I left in quite a hurry. I quickly straighten up the room and make the bed look presentable.

About three minutes into my crazed tidy up it hits me that this may be the last moment I have along with Kate Todd for quite a while.

With everything that's coming up it's a wonder that she'll have the time. Book tour is constant non stop work. She'll be tired and cranky and she knows she will be coming home to her parents there. That's going to put her in a fantastic mood. Then with Mike and Dan's upcoming nuptials, she is going to be busy, busy, and busy. Busy plus tired plus cranky plus parents equal a catatonic Kate Todd. Or so I heard tonight.

Kate:

I quickly pack an overnight bag really quickly. I couldn't wait to spend the night with him. I'll only admit this to myself but the moment at night when we say good night is getting harder and harder. I haven't felt this way in a very long time. Sure, I'd had flings but never so serious or so intense. But this isn't like what I had with Sam. It's better, it's stronger.

I made my way over to Jethro's house with my overnight duffel and my suitcases for book tour. It's going to be hard to be away from Jethro for so long, but he said he would make the effort. But still long distance phone calls all add up and long distance relationships never work out. I just hope we can stand the test of time. This is probably the hardest test of our relationship thus far. But we will be ok.

All I have to say is that I am not too happy that I am coming home to my parents being there. My Dad is ok, I love my Dad. But my Mother, she is so judgmental of everything I do and so critical of how I run my life. With Rachel there every step of the way irritating and annoying me with her sneaky, underhanded behaviour. It's enough to make me scream.

SHAUN POV:

I have been trying Kate's landline for over an hour now and I get nothing, just a voice telling me she isn't home. I wonder where the hell she is at this hour of the night. I have just been on the phone to Mike, I need to see if she'll put me up for this god – forsaken wedding. Not that I have anything against gays, but why can't they just be happy with a civil ceremony in America. Why do we have to go to Canada? It's not even in America. I'm not racist either; it's just that money is tight right now. This divorce to Stephanie is taking every last cent I earn. I need to apologise too. I have been a bit of an arse to Kate of late. I am really sorry, I love my sister, I don't always agree with her decisions but I do love her.

JETHRO POV:

It is so nice to have Kate curled in by my side, in my bed. It's not that I don't like Kate's room, or Kate's house, but sometimes I just want her here. Tonight, it's so when I go to bed tomorrow night I can still smell her on my pillows.

Kate has wasted no time in getting organized to come here. I can tell that she has every intention of not leaving tonight. Which is good, she doesn't feel pressured to stay. Not that I don't want her to stay but we did agree to take this slow, but eventually I would like to take this relationship to the next level. I wish I could cheer her up, I know that she is dreading coming home.

Read and please Review:


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS CHAPTER ONE – Some TATE, but minor one sided affection….

DUCKY POV:

Goodbyes are always hard; this one must have been something. Jethro was due to return to the office 2 hours ago and hasn't yet. He took Kate to the airport; she sets off on that book tour today. I must tell her tonight when I call her that I have now completed reading her book. It is sensational. She is extremely talented young lady. Not that I am surprised, she is a very accomplished young lady, Mother has always said so. Despite the fact that Mother wasn't too keen on her the first time they met.

"Ducky?" I am startled by young Anthony

"What can I do for you?" I ask. Clearly he has concern for Jethro's well being.

"Did Gibbs call you? He hasn't arrived yet."

"Ah No. He was taking Caitlyn to the airport this morning. He shouldn't be too much longer."

"I know, he isn't answering his cell and we have a case. Should I head out?"

"Where are we off to?"

"Norfolk."

"You will be the lead agent and take that probationary agent from Norfolk that is covering for Kate with you." Sometimes I think that young Anthony needs to be told a time or two.

JETHRO:

After seeing Kate off, I wandered around the airport a bit just thinking of Kate and how much I will miss her. How much she means to me? And how I can't imagine my life without her.

The director of NCIS is always telling me I need to take a vacation, maybe when Kate is in New York in a couple of days time, I'll fly out for a few days to surprise her. I miss her like mad and she has only been gone a few hours.

I have just turned my cell back on, I am on my way back into the office. After listening to Tony's voice message and Ducky's I call Ducky back to confirm, I will meet them at the crime scene.

TONY:

I have worked for my boss now for 2 years and I can tell that something is on his mind by the tone of voice he uses with me, and I bet my entire paycheck it has everything to do with a certain brunette that we both like, the one who likes only him back. His Katie. I called her Katie once, and I couldn't lift my arm for a week. She punched me and she doesn't punch like a girl, heck she doesn't even fight hand to hand like a girl.

I guess he figured her out first. You see, Kate is an enigma; she is every kind of girl rolled into one. But I don't think anyone really knows who she is. I reckon Gibbs has a fair idea though. She is Gibbs' rock. She can make him smile with a look, calm the ferocious beast with a gentle touch, and light up his world with a smile. She is strong, yet feminine. She can be rough with a perpetrator yet ever so gentle with a child. She can stare down a man and hold her own in the interrogation room, yet look ever so natural with a baby in her arms.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I met Kate first. Would she be the one for me? The one that could make me say goodbye to my womanizing ways. She has certainly made me think about what I want out of life. I have watched their relationship grow, from the outside. It's blossoming. No one has noticed I watch her, mostly because she is watching him and he is watching her.

I guess I'm destined to be the big brother.

KATE: 

Well, I have arrived in L.A, its big, its busy, it's loud. I love it, but it makes me miss D.C, which in turn makes me miss Jethro. I have been toying with the idea of cancelling a few of my destinations but I don't want to disappoint my fans. I don't have the heart; I have to tough it out.

"Todd." I answer my cell phone.

"Hey beautiful, it's great to hear your voice. I miss you." I smile; it makes me feel loved that he misses me as much as I miss him. He hasn't said 'I love you' but I don't think it's far away. "Listen, just called to say, we have a case and it looks like it's going to be an all nighter. So be great tomorrow like I know you will."

"Thanks Jethro." And he hangs up.

After Jethro called, Ducky called me. He loved the book and I am glad. I still haven't told my parents or any of the others besides Dan and Mike and the team why I am really away. They seem to accept that if I say I am away that it is for work. When I return, I must come clean about this secret because in my Mother's words "if you lie, you will go to hell."

Jethro:

I miss Kate. its late here. Not as late as there, but I know she will be in bed asleep. I call her landline at home. I know she isn't there, I know she won't check her messages until she gets back but I want to hear her voice.

'Hi, you've called Kate, I'm not home. Leave a message and I'll call you back.'

"I love you, Kate." I say into the receiver before I can even think about hanging up.

R and R Please! What did you think?


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLIAMER: Same as chapter 1.

(9 weeks later)

KATE:

I think that Jethro misses me more than he lets on. I can tell he is miserable, as I tell him rather excitedly all about my book tour so far. I can't help but be excited, it's been interesting and I have had a fantastic time. I don't mean to sound so excited but I can't help it.

"So, you're off to New York next?" Jethro asks. It's there, in his voice. Loneliness.

"Yes, I'll be here for 6 days then home. Finally." I hope I came across as relieved to be going home.

"I miss you. I can't wait to see you. Good night Katie-Girl." He whispers and hung up.

While I'm in Ney York City I plan to do shopping. Lots of it. Dan's coming out tomorrow and we will go dress shopping for the wedding. Dan was saying last night that he has an idea of exactly how he wants me to look including my hair. Since it's his wedding, he gets to have the choice.

DAN:

Kate has been amazing, helping out with the wedding despite being on book tour. I sent her the bits and pieces for the wedding and she put the fiddly invitations together and sent them out. It must have taken her hours. I know she misses Gibbs though, a lot more than she lets on. At least this wedding stuff I have had her doing is keeping her mind off it. But on the contrary, I have a surprise for her.

MIKE:

My little sister Kate never ceases to amaze me, she has been so busy on a book tour and still finds time to help make invites, do plenty of shopping and talk to her friend (Abby) for hours when she was upset about a man in their office. I didn't get the full gist of what it was about but whatever Kate said, seemed to help. It usually does.

GIBBS:

"Agent Gibbs, a Dan and Mike Todd are here to see you." Keith the security guard at the entrance to NCIS says into the receiver.

"Thanks Keith, I'll be right down." Why would they both come and visit me at work? Oh no, what if something happened to Kate?

"Is something wrong? Is Kate ok?" I ask rushing out of the elevator. Clearly had I been thinking straight I would have seem the co-conspirators smile.

"Would you relax Gibbs? She is ok. This is for you." Dan handed an envelope to me. After peaking inside, I saw a plane ticket, taxi voucher, and a hotel booking confirmation sheet. I took a look at Dan. "Kate is expecting me tonight. I'm not going. You are. My way of saying thanks for all of your help this past 9 weeks. Kate doesn't know. Go and surprise her."

I stared even harder at them, my mind just wouldn't comprehend what they were saying.

Mike reached up and slapped me across the back of my head. "Go see my sister, surpriuse her in New York. My sister is miserable. You are grumpy. Kiss my sister and let her put a smile on your face."

I truly smiled at them both. Shook their hands and took off up the stairs to go home and get my things and leave.

DINOZZO:

Gibbs took off like a flash downstairs a minute ago, I didn't expect him to be back so soon. He packs up his stuff, locking his sig sauger 9mm away.

"Ah Boss..?" I ask wanting an explaination.

"Don't shoot NCIS in the head DiNozzo, I'll be back in 7 days." He said and fully smiled. It was quite scary. Gibbs never smiles. "You're in charge, ask Agent Balboa, if anything comes up you cant handle."

And just like that Gibbs was gone. Smiling wide all the way out of NCIS.

I send an inter-office memo our team, well my team now. "CAMPFIRE"

3 minutes later, Jimmy, and Abby join myself and McGee in the middle of our bullpen.

"Doctor Mallard said he will be up in a moment." Jimmy says as he enters the bullpen.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abs asks looking around for the silver haired fox.

"He left Abs, in a hurry. He smiled." I say in a freaked out voice.

"Now you say he smiled, you sure he didn't smirk. Coz he does that a lot. Gibbs doesn't smile."

"I'm telling you Abs, it was a big, cheeky.."I paused. It just hit me like a tonne of bricks. I have to sit down before I pass out. I can't believe I didn't see it before. I look up and see Ducky enter the squad room. "It was an 'I'm going to get laid' smile."

"What was Anthony?" Ducky asked suddenly just joining the conversation.

"Gibbs he smiled and then he left said for me to tell you all I'm temporarily in charge." They all look at Agent McGee, the agent from Norfolk.

"It's true." He supplied.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS CHAPTER1

GiBBS:

I have been with Kate in New York for a whole week now, it has been amazing. We have done many things but tonights the night. The night we – being Kate decided we would make love for the first time. It has been hard to restrain myself for so long. Kate has gone down to the hotel spa, in anticipation of tonights event. I have the dinner. Check. Candles. Check. Music. Check. Condoms. Check. Gorgeous Victoria's Secret lingerie I brought with me from D.C. check.

KATE:

So here, I am. All primped and ready for tonight. I slip in wearing my robe. While I was down in the spa, I organized through Abby. She has a friend in New York City who is a dress designer who owed her a favour. Such a dress to wear to tonight's dinner, needed to be stunning and perfect and on such short notice a strapless number which contours in all the right places and cuts on the cusp of being hooker-like.

DAN:

Everything is set and tripled checked thanks to Mike and Abby. They come home tomorrow and I bet they cant keep their hands off each other. Mike, Abby and I will collect them from Dulles airport at 4pm. I have called and confirmed their flight. We have planned a little welcome home do for Kate – and Jethro too. Maura and Mike Senior arrived this morning and have been staying at Kate's.

MIKE SENIOR:

Kate has done a wonderful job decorating this place. The house was fully stocked with groceries, and fresh linen when we arrived. Kate's a good girl, but why she does the job she does amazes me. But I am the ever so quiet Dad who says nothing. Deep down I am proud but Maura and Kate always end up arguing over something. At least the rest of the family arrive today and Kate gets home from work tomorrow. Maybe Kate will introduce us to her new man, the one that the entire family has been buzzing about since Kate and Mike's birthday.

GIBBS:

The night went off without a hitch and I am more and more convinced that Kate and I are meant to be. She knocked my socks off with a beautiful dress which I looked better on the hotel suite floor. But last night after the amazing night we had Kate had a great idea.

KATE:

"Kate Todd checking out." I said proudly to the concierge. My idea is brilliant. Get on an earlier flight home and spend sometime alone at home before anyone knows we are home. Maybe I can do some home cooking in his home wearing heels and an apron…. Headslap! Get your mind out of his pants, Kate.

Ever since late yesterday when we first made love I can not get enough of this man.

GIBBS:

The trip to the airport was quick with no problems or hassles. The flight was better Kate approached me about joining the mile high club. I cant get enough, however I have learnt my lesson about sex in the bathroom, I'll be feeling it tomorrow. But it certainly hasn't wiped the smile off my face.

But there is one thing better than all of that combined. Home.

KATE:

The moment we get inside Jethro dumps the bags at thwe door and launches himself at me. Hands and tongues are everywhere as we fight over who is taking the lead. We mutually decided on the rug by the fireplace. Its just us. No clothes, no barriers, nothing just us.

"Oh My God!" an interrupting shout came screaming by the door.

DUH DUH: Who caught them in the act? coming next Meet the parents, wedding blues and i do's.

R & R please :)


	17. Chapter 17

I am so sorry, it has taken so long to update, with Christmas, new year, birthdays, valentines day & new baby. I have been flat out…..

DISCLAIMERS: Same as chapter 1

KATE:

"Dan, you have exactly 3 seconds before I kill you!" Dan always had impeccable timing. I make a move to get him but Jethro wont let me move.

"Forget it Katie, we scarred him for life." Jethro says as he begins nibbling my ear.

"Come on Jethro, move it. They know we're home. Give them a few minutes and they'll all be in here."

"Grr." He growls and we quicly dress.

GIBBS:

So I failed. Our brilliant plan was not so brilliant and now we have to go to Kate's and meet the family. I hope her Father doesn't flip out. Dan says he's relaxed for a military man. Marines. Ooh ra!

"Jethro, there's something I should warn you about." Kate stalls. "My family, I mean. You gotta know, they're crazy."

"Relax Katie, everything will be fine."I reassure her.

Truth be told, I'm nervous about meeting the parents. Her siblings I don't really care what they think of me. They've already met me. But her parents….

DAN:

"Mike, you do not want to know what I just saw." Dan says when finally him and his future husband are finally alone. "Kate and Gibbs doing it" Mikes mouth drops and before he can answer. "Yep, fully going at it on Jethro's loungeroom floor."

"Don't tell anyone, they still think Kate's a virgin." Mike reiterated to Dan. "Kate's the perfect child minus the job. Yet funnily enough, minus Rachel, because she was married before we started junior high Kate's done a lot of things that the 'rents don't know about."

"She's the wild one!"

MIKE SENIOR:

"Boys, there's people here!" I say as I enter the kitchen. They must be Kate's friends slowly one by one they introduce themselves. Seem like really nice people. Especially that DiNozzo character. Oh I hope he isn't my Kate's new man, or I may actually have to say something. It was very clear that he has one thing and only one thing on his mind and it isn't exactly polite.

I breathe a sigh of relief when Mike tells me that its not him, although if Kate were here, she'd have m,e believe it was just to see my hair turn grey.

I must admit I tend to favour Kate over Rachel and the boys, I wasn't around a lot when the others were growing up but I had retired by the time Kate and Dan were 13. Maura wanted to go back to work as a dressmaker and after my third stint in Iraq in 1993, I wasn't too keen on going back. I was happy to be a stay at home dad.

Kate and I were always close. I know that the day she ties the know will make me so happy and so proud but also so sad. Kate's my princess. And I know that this new man must be something special. I can tell by the way she talks about him. She utterly adores him.

Now, I'm not as naïve as Maura. I know more about our children than I have ever let on. I even know about the time Kate went to a party once when she was 15 and got totally drunk and broke her boyfriends nose. Kate always been a wild one and I knew from the day she was born she was destined to break my heart.

Looking out the huge bay windows in the front lounge, I watch Kate and this man interact. I watch her body language and posture. His body language and I know, without even meeting him, he's a keeper.

"Kate." I call out as she enters the houseall excited.

"Hey Dad." She hugs me tight. " Dad, this is my boyfriend Jethro."

"Jethro," I take his hand shaking it. I am not sure what to make of him. Clearly he is much older than Kate. but he clearly loves her.

" Sir," he has a firm handshake and tight grip.

"Call me Mike, everyone does."

"Call me Gibbs."

GIBBS:

So I survived meeting her dad. I met her mum and everything went smoothly. Finally something went right.

A/N: the wedding is up next and again, so sorry about the wait. I have some spare time atm so hopefully next chapeter'll be up soon. Plus Mike Senior and Gibbs have a man to man talk


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMERS: Same as chapter 1

A/N: So sorry it has taken so long to update I have had writers block for so long, so for inspiration I was reading stories in the Kibbs section and I came across this story. I read it from the beginning and was inspired to continue. Hopefully I can get 2 chapters up, if not I may have to settle for 1

GIBBS:

I look across the room after hearing a hearty laugh coming out of Kate's mouth, she is dancing with Dan. Kate looked amazing in the beautiful lavender dress that Dan's friend from New York had designed. When I saw Kate coming down the aisle I wanted to run up to her and take her in my arms and never let go. Mike even said to "easy mate". We were smiling at one another through the ceremony and when it was all said and done, I even seen her wipe a tear from her eye. Abby and Dan had shared a little giggle together that the both knew her. The wedding went off without a hitch and they even threw the garter out, which I still believe Mike threw at me deliberately. When they went to toss the bouquet, Kate just said "Give me the damn thing". Clearly being the only woman in the bouquet category too many times.

Watching Kate throughout the entire day and into the night thus far has me even more convinced that she is the one for me.

I think I need to dance with Kate.

KATE:

"Dance with me, Katie?" Jethro whispers in my ear roughly as he guides me back on to the dance floor. He effortlessly pushes me around singing softly "If Tomorrow Never Comes" as it croons from the cover band that is playing on stage.

MIKE SENIOR:

Well, it all over. Only one child left to be married off, then its grand-babies all the way. I catch a glimpse of the dance floor and I see Jethro and Kate dancing together. I have never seen this side of Kate before. She looks so happy and relaxed in Jethro's arms. I can't help but compare it to when she was with Sam. The only other boyfriend of Kate's we've actually met. Maura and I never fully knew the reason why the wedding was called off, but I have my suspicions. She was never like this with him.

Maura didn't exactly warm up to the idea of Kate dating someone 12 years her senior, and although she promised me she would never verbalise this to Kate, I'm sure that she did. She just can't help herself sometimes.

Back to Kate: she looks radiant and glowing. From the brief moments I have spent with Jethro, I can tell he is a serious man, but he and I definitely need to talk after what I overheard Dan and Mike saying a few weeks back.

Back in D.C, Day before Mike and Maura head back to Indianna

MIKE SENIOR:

I am standing in the lobby of NCIS, the security guard Keith has taken my ID. I left Maura at the house letting her finishing packing up things and she had insisted on cooking casseroles and cakes for Kate. I thought that I might visit Kate at work.

"Mr. Todd," Keith says "Agent Gibbs has asked to me to take you up to his squad room, Kate is out off the office for the day, but he wishes to speak with you."

My first thought is wow! This is very high-tech. Eyeball scanners for the elevators swipe cards and all.

"Thanks Keith, Hi Mike this way" Jethro is all business here, none of that fun-loving Jethro I see outside of work is here at all. He leads me into a conference room; it looks like every other boardroom, nothing special. "Have a seat. Kate's teaching profiling at the FBI today."

"I hope I am not keeping you from anything." I finally get a word in. This Jethro seems … nervous.

"Only a mountain of paperwork." He says with a smile.

"Well, I'll get right to the point, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

R&R: Just what are Jethro's intentions…?


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMERS: Same as chapter 1

A/N: I have become addicted to this story again, so … work permitting I hope to update this alot more often. Sorry it doesn't have much Kibbs but there will be a whole lot more in the next chapter.

_Previously:_

"_Thanks Keith, Hi Mike this way" Jethro is all business here, none of that fun-loving Jethro I see outside of work is here at all. He leads me into a conference room; it looks like every other boardroom, nothing special. "Have a seat. Kate's teaching profiling at the FBI today."_

"_I hope I am not keeping you from anything." I finally get a word in. This Jethro seems … nervous._

"_Only a mountain of paperwork." He says with a smile._

"_Well, I'll get right to the point, what are your intentions with my daughter?"_

GIBBS:

Oh my, my palms just stared sweating I was hoping to chat to him about his time in the corp. He looks so familiar to me and I can't put my finger on where I know him from. Guess Mike Senior has other ideas.

"Ya with me Jethro?" He clicks his fingers in front of me and I snap back to reality. "Relax Jethro; I know Kate's not a little girl anymore and that she is a woman. We are not all as naïve about the world as Maura. Just tell me a little about yourself, son?"

"Well," I think about lying for a split second, the moment he finds out about me he is going to forbid me to see his daughter. I don't know what Kate has told him, but from what I can tell Kate and Mike have a close relationship. I don't know exactly what Kate told him, so I'm thinking that honesty is the best policy here. "Look, I'm going to be totally honest and I don't want any pity and I certainly don't want it getting around. I am a very private person."

"I understand and I don't mean to pry, I just want to know what kind of person you are. Kate's Grandpa Ed always said that the best person to tell you who you are is you."

"I have been married four times, divorced three. My first wife Shannon and I were married for eight years. We had a daughter Kelly who was eight; they were killed while I was serving in Kuwait in 1993. Shannon witnessed the murder of a marine and whilst in protective custody the agent driving them to the safe house was shot and died instantly causing a car accident that killed them both." I take deep breaths, while I'm telling Mike this. "Then was Stephanie, she was everything Shannon wasn't and used me for my money. In the end she took a seven-iron to my head. Diane was next, that barely last two months; she left me for my counterpart at the FBI and emptied out my bank accounts. Ironically when we divorced I called him to warn him not to marry her, but he did and she did the same again and now Tobias and I are actually mates, most days. Next there was Louise, after only a month she tried to run me over, with my car. But I haven't even dated anyone since Louise, then I met Kate and I fell hard and fast. And it took me a year to get the courage up to ask her out. Guess you could say that 3 marriages in 6 years and the grief of losing Shannon and Kelly took its toll on me romantically."

"Wow that sounds exhausting." I always pride myself on being able to read people and I can read Mike senior, just like I can read Kate. I see grief and sorrow in his eyes, just like I saw in Kate's eyes the night I told her. "Does Kate know?"

"Yes, she does. I told her the night we met. No one else besides Kate knows, not even my friends. I'd like to keep it that way."

MIKE SENIOR:

Wow, that was something else.

"Secrets safe with me. So what about your parents? What do they do?" I ask. I can tell I have opened some wounds that I probably shouldn't have. He's hurting inside and my poor baby girl is caught in the middle. But my heart goes out to the poor man to endure all that.

"We're from a small town called Stillwater in Pennsylvania. Dad runs the general store down there, or at least he did last time we spoke 24 years ago. My mum died when I was 10. He did the best he could but we never got along. He showed up to Shannon and Kelly's funeral with a date. He had hit the bottle pretty hard and made it quite clear that he didn't want my help."

"Had it a bit tough, haven't ya?" I ask fully taking in what he has been telling me.

The shrill ring of a cell phone interrupts us and he has excused himself to answer it. He is definitely polite, I'll give him that. Polite to me anyhow. But that man has not answered one of my questions. Especially the one about his intentions towards my daughter.

"Mr. Todd," Keith the security guard interrupted my thoughts. " Something has come up and Agent Gibbs has been called out of the building on an urgent matter. I have to escort you down to the lobby."

"That's fine Keith; how about on the way down I tell you all about my youngest daughter Kate and how she used to protect the president…."

R&R:::: Pleaseeeeeeeee


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMERS: Same as chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the delay, my laptop crashed taking all my saved chapters waiting to be upload. Finally replaced my laptop and could not remember a thing that I had written. Here's to hoping. Slight Spoilers for Bête Nior, Reveille, Twilight & Kill Ari Pt1 &2. Beware: Jenny comes off very different but hopefully not too ooc.

ONE YEAR LATER:

KATE:

I am having an internal debate with myself and I think I might lose. Many things have led to this point. First things first, Jethro has been obsessed with the terrorist that broke into autopsy. Ari Haswari. I hate him too, but I don't obsess over him. Sure he broke into NCIS and held Ducky, Gerald (one of Ducky's assistants) and I hostage. We all survived. Yes, he did kidnap me under the pretense wanting to know about my time in the secret service. I survived. Yes, a few months later he did shoot at me on that warehouses rooftop. Thanks to the FBI's plan, I survived. Each incident with Ari has ended with Jethro putting a bullet in him. And the last time was for good. He is dead. So I can't understand why Jethro is still obsessing over him. He is rubbish. The only good thing that has come out of this whole Ari debacle is Ziva.

Ziva is, rather was since Ari is dead, Ari's half sister and we first met her before Ari died. She was his control officer from within the mossad. He was rogue and Ziva was given orders to take him out for our protection. Ziva is a fierce, passionate person who is clearly still learning the English language. She drives like a maniac and has many extra skills. She is a welcome addition to our team as Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David. The downside to Ziva is of course, Jenny Sheppard.

Jenny Sheppard is the NCIS Director and a former field agent herself. She was once Jethro's probie and he refuses to talk about their current relationship. The one he thinks that I don't know about. That's my debate. I think Jethro is having an affair, I don't voice my thoughts out loud because I'd hate to accuse him of it when nothing's going on. But really she calls him at all hours of the night and he gets up and leaves me alone in the bed to run to her. You can't tell me there's nothing hinky - to use Abby's word – going on there.

So once again, I'm lying here alone in our bed, its 1 am and she called and he's gone running to her. Am I crazy? I think that I really need to talk to Abby about this one. I know I do, but I don't want to admit that maybe our relationship isn't as strong as I thought it was. After the parents came to stay, after Dan and Mike's wedding we decided to move in together and we rented out my house to Dan and Mike.

Sleep has come in fits, an hour there, 45 minutes here. Around 4 am I give up and go for a run to clear my head.

ZIVA:

Running 5 am every morning without fail, rule number one of my fitness regime. Not a lot of people are out running at 5 am, so I'm surprised to see Kate running. Even more surprised because her and Gibbs live out in Georgetown and I'm all the way out in Silver Springs. I'm more likely to bump into McGee. I run to catch up to her, I call out but she has earphones in and cannot hear me.

JETHRO:

Jen is running me ragged at 1 am she called me with a so-called security breech; I scoured the property for 4 and a half hours and couldn't find any trace of anybody. All I want to do is crawl back into bed with Kate. The whole house is all quiet; I can't even hear Kate's soft snoring. I reach our bedroom and Kate's not in bed, not that I'm surprised. She's probably running she does that a lot lately. Normally if she runs I find my own way to work. I think she might be pissed off at me. Not that I blame her, but it's not my fault it's Jens.

The part of the puzzle that doesn't add up is why she keeps calling me. I am not on her detail. She should be calling her security detail not me.

JENNY:

Jethro really needs to learn to take a hint; I'm obviously calling him here for reason at 1am. There's a reason I'm wearing my sexiest nightgown that hugs in all the right places. There's a reason why its emerald green too. He once told me that the color of emerald green brings out my eyes and he could never say no to me in green.

Yet, ever since I came back to work at the navy yard as director Jethro has been very different with me, well with everyone. But especially me. I overheard his team talking about Jethro at Kate's brothers wedding – Jethro at a gay wedding, I don't think so. That's not him. But I am not stupid, I was once a field agent too. I have noticed the looks and little touches. I don't think they are a couple though.

KATE:

When I arrive at work at my desk I am all bleary eyed, I never sleep well when Jethro isn't beside me. I have become accustomed to his snoring. Some nights its like a mack truck, others it's a soft doze.

I check my voicemail at work. And emails, strange I have emails off both Mike and Dan. They are due back tomorrow night from their honeymoon in the Caribbean. Hmmm, voicemails too. Must be pretty important to call during their honeymoon.

"Hey Kate" Dan answers on the first ring of his cell phone.

"Dan, is everything ok? You sound miserable."

"Have you seen the news Kate? There's a cyclone headed for the Caribbean Category 5. We hopped an navy transport back to D.C, thanks to Jethro. It was a long flight. Course, I sound better than Mike. Mike got airsick. We are tired, but safe and sound in D.C."

"Wow! What a honeymoon, bet ya cant wait to tell that one."

"Yeah, Listen about that. Can you and Jethro come over tonight for dinner?" Its still their honeymoon and they want us over for dinner. Now they have my attention.

DAN:

"Is everythink ok?" Kate asks me in her timid voice.

"Everythings great Kate, say 7." I look over at Mike who gives me the thumbs up before heaving into the bucket again.

"I'll have to check with Jethro, but 7 sounds good. Want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourselves, Hon."

"Ok. See you guys then. Tell Mike I said hi and not to feel too bad, the first time I hopped a navy transport I heaved all over Jethro."

I let out a huge chuckle and hung up.

"Ok, Mike they said they will come. Now we should rehearse what we are going to say." I say with a huge grin.

R&R: What is with Dan and Mike's dinner?


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMERS: Same as chapter 1

KATE:

I bump into Jethro down in the break room. He looks around the room quickly before giving me a kiss hello.

"I missed you" he says as begins to nibble on my ear.

"Whose fault is that?" I ask purring back. He always gets the right spot first time every time.

"Director Sheppard's. I swear Kate…" I cut him off.

"Just tell her no. By the way, Dan says thanks for the lift but Mike is sick. They also want us to come over for dinner tonight. It sounded kind of important." I slither up his chest and put my arms around his neck leaning into his whole body and whisper "If your slave driver calls tell her you're too busy making love to me."

"Ah Kate," Jethro lets out a strangled cry and I can tell that I have achieved my goal. After a few sleepless nights I know it can just take one touch for Jethro to get incredibly turned on. "I have a better idea. You're tired, I'm exhausted. I say we have a sick day together this afternoon."

"I have a class at 2 this afternoon." Director Sheppard has me training the probies in building profiles. Not part of my job description but what the director says, goes. I'm supposed to working the cases and building suspect profiles. But training newbies takes me out of the navy yard and sees my clear across to Quantico.

"Meet me at home for lunch?" he asks waging his eyebrows up and down.

"Midday?" I ask in return.

"11, I can't wait that long." Gives me a big, cheesy cheshire cat grin and leaves.

ABBY:

I came into the break room to get some chocolate from the vending machine. I stopped dead in my tracks and listen in. I don't mean to eavesdrop but it's just that Gibbs and Kate are so adorable together and they have seemed a little off late.

Man, he really is a romantic one, trying to get Kate to play hooky so he can have sex. I take that back. Not romantic. Tonyish.

Note to self check and see if Tony and Gibbs are related.

DAN:

Kate is glowing all over and I can tell she looks thoroughly….. rested. I called her office this afternoon to see if she had brandy snaps in her cupboard but Ziva informed me that she went to lunch and never returned to work missing her 2pm class which she had Ziva fill in for her. Funnily enough Jethro never returned from his morning tea coffee run to his caffeine dealer. Neither of them came home until half hour ago. I must get the gossip.

"Kate darling," I call sweetly as her and Mike are discussing heaving and navy transports. "Could you give me a hand?"

Following me into the kitchen, I corner her at the breakfast bar.

"So spill, what the secret?" I ask looking her directly in the eye.

"Nothing, I just had a good rest." I can tell she is lying. She is Mike's sister and they are both hopeless liars. "Fine, we played hooky today and got a room at the navy lodge across the Anacostia River. It had been a REALLY long time. With Jethro on demand 24-7 by our new director and me travelling between the navy yard and Quantico there's never any time for us.

JETHRO:

I know exactly why Dan dragged Kate away and it's my entire fault she looks radiant. We had a very busy afternoon and twice more in the shower getting ready to come over here. Since this morning in the break room I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. It's driving me nuts in the best way. It's like I'm falling in love with her all over again.

MIKE:

I'm trying very hard to pretend I don't know what's going on. Dinner is a lively affair but it always is with Kate and Jethro. After dinner we have something very important to ask them.

"Kate, Jethro we want to sound you out about something?" this gets their attention. "Kate, we were wondering if you would be a surrogate mother for Dan and me. Now, before you jump in. we don't want your answer tonight. We want you think very carefully and talk about it together. What it would mean for you two? Forget that we matter for a minute. Just you two. Any questions?"

"Why me?" Kate asks softly at first I thought I heard wrong.

"Kate Honey," Dan begins "clearly two men can't biologically make a baby but you are Mike twin. Fraternal twins yes, I'll give you that. But no one on the planets DNA is as close to Mike as yours. You guys share everything. And we cant think of anyone who is as brilliant as you to do it."

JETHRO:

I'm floored. A baby!

R&R: Will they or won't they?


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMERS: Same as chapter 1

A/N: Thank you so much to the new followers and to all the reviews that I have gotten for the last chapter and so far. Especially to meherm, dg101, SaschaElizabeth, shawdoo, Angels-heart1, Michi-Gibbs and MontanaAngel 89, who have been with me since I began this piece and have encouraged and inspired me. ( And anyone else I have forgotten, I have a terrible memory )

JETHRO:

I'm floored. A baby!

Oh my. Wow! I look over at Kate and she's speechless.

"I guess we better go home and talk about this." I say as Kate, silently goes through the motions of sitting their stunned.

"That's understandable." Dan reassures me. "Kate, Jethro. We mean it if you say no, it's ok. There are other ways. We can adopt, they are plenty of children who need parents."

KATE:

A baby. My best friend's baby. My brother's baby. Eww, isn't that incest? Not really as it wouldn't have his DNA. It would have Dan's.

I haven't said anything since before we left and Jethro is eyeing me rather suspiciously.

I want to do it, I really do but Jethro and I have been together so for a while now and I always thought that if I was going to get pregnant it'd be to him.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly, pulling me from reverie. "Tell me what you're thinking"

"I'm thinking I don't know." I honestly say. "What about you?"

"I know that we are no way ready for kids but I'd like for you think that when the time comes, I'd like you to be pregnant with my child."

I'm in awe myself. Jethro has never ever referred to the fact that we may one day have a child of our own. Especially since he told me that he'd never want any more kids.

"I know and I'd like that too but if I don't do it I know that I'd never forgive myself. I don't think they realize just how outcast that's going to make me in this family. I would not be welcome back home at the family church. To have a baby outside of wedlock and to a man that I am not involved with. The other parishioners would have a field day." I know I am ranting but I am now onto being a little angry that they could ask me to do something of this magnitude. "My poor Mother would have enough ammunition to last herself the rest of the war. My father would hate me Jethro. Hate me. My father and I have always been close and talked everything through but he knows when it comes to sins, that's the one cardinal sin I will not cross."

"Breathe Honey," Jethro says to calm me. He always knows when I'm going to lose it.

JETHRO:

"Just breathe Honey," I say to her taking a calming breath. She is going to send herself into a tizzy.

Of course as if there isn't a more worse time for my cell phone to ring, it does. I don't have to look at the caller id to know that its Jenny Sheppard.

"I have to get this Kate." I say nodding to her.

Clearly, she's annoyed.

"Gibbs," I bark into the phone. Jen puts on her most sultry voice telling me that there's some paperwork she must submit with secnav that need my signature.

"Now's not a good time Jen, can it wait till morning?" I know she'll say no and she does.

"Give me 40 and I'll be there." I concede and disconnect the call. Kate's beyond angry now and I can hear her still ranting to herself as she runs herself a bubble bath.

"Kate, sorry. I have to run to work for a bit I promise we will talk when I get home." I call through the bathroom door. I can already see in my mind her face screwing up in pain. She is trying not to get even more upset I can tell by the way she snaps the word "fine" at me.

JENNY SHEPPARD:

He doesn't need to sign any paperwork, it's just that I'm lonely and I know he can't resist that lovely bourbon that I have in office. And if he comes in he'll feel obliged to stay for a drink. It doesn't take much coercing him once he has had the first one to have another. I am already dressed in a smart , short business dress unbuttoned 3 top buttons so you can just see the edge of my burgundy bra and underneath my sexiest panties. If this doesn't work I dint know what will.

KATE:

I am so confused by all of this and by Jethro's behaviour. I need a break from it all. I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea. ZIVA. She can cover for me. I pick up my cell and call her. "David" she answers all business like. "Hey Ziva, it's me Kate. Can you do me a favor? Cover for me?"

"Sure Kate. Is everything ok?" she asks genuinely concerned. Ziva, Abby and I have become very close in the last few months, but I couldn't tell her any of this until I sort it all out in my head.

"Everything's fine Ziva, I just have to go visit my parents and sort some stuff out. I shouldn't be any longer than a week max." I hate lying to her but I hope she'll forgive me.

"Not a problem Kate, see you when you get back. We will catch up."

"Thanks Ziva."

JETHRO:

I am exhausted and I hope that Kate has calmed down a bit. I called a while ago from the car to ask did she want me to stop off at the market and pick anything up but I got the busy signal on the landline and her cell was switched off.

I walk into our home and the house is quiet and eerie. Something seems off and I notice a note by the fridge.

"Jethro, I have gone home to small town Indianna to face a few truths about my life. I suggest you do the same. I don't know what kind of game that you are playing with me. But on top of everything that Mike and Dan have dumped on me I need a break before I completely lose it. But you, you need to work out who you're going to be with me. Or that director that has you running off to her house in the middle of night where you return hours later smelling of her perfume and expensive bourbon. You know that I love you, but I just can't compete with her anymore. Love Kate."

R&R: I know I'm cruel and I don't apologise (ha-ha) but I promise that its pivotal to the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMERS: Same as chapter 1

JETHRO:

I don't know what she thinks she is playing at running home to her parents place. But she is a grown woman and it simply isn't acceptable. I know she's stressed after all, but she doesn't understand that Jen Sheppard is the director of NCIS. If any agent does not follow her explicit orders they can be dismissed for insubordination. And she would do it just to spite me.

MIKE SENIOR:

Something is weighing heavily on my mind, I don't know what but every time it happens, it generally involves one of the kids.

"Everything ok Mike?" Maura asks me as I sit on the front porch swing, it's a little after 2am.

"Fine Maur," I reassure her. "Go back to bed Darling"

I like to rock on the front porch and think about my kids. How they're going? Soon I zone out and it's a little after 3am when I spot headlights approaching the house. Our homestead is located on a beautiful 20 acre lot just outside the country town limit. Our driveway is about a mile or so long. It takes me a bit to recognize the red corvette as the car that Kate hires every time she flies home for a visit, creeping towards the house.

KATE:

I pull up and flick the lights off. Seeing Dad on the porch makes me smile. For the first time in so long, I begin to giggle. There he is, all messed up from sleeping on the porch again. I get out of the car leaving my luggage for the morning and hug him tight.

"Katie is everything ok?" he asks and I mumble a reply that I know he won't understand.

"I just want sleep at the moment," I tell him pulling away.

I drag myself upstairs to my childhood bedroom and curl asleep on top of the covers.

MIKE:

"Dan, Jethro just sent me a text. Kate's gone home to Indianna."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, that's just what I'm reading here."

"I'll see if I can call her."

DAN:

"Hi, you've called Kate Todd, I'm temporarily unavailable so please leave a message at the beep and have a great day." I hear as I get her voicemail for the 3rd time.

"Katie, its Dan. Call me back please. We are very worried."

I know she is screening and there is nothing we can do about it. All we have to do now is giver her space and hopefully she'll come around.

KATE:

I wake up to the smell of bacon and for a split second I can't remember why I ever moved to D.C. then it all comes rushing back. The arguments with my mother about my job, my clothes, my hair, my life and now I'm double guessing if it was a good idea escaping home. I can hear my parents hushed tones down stairs, my Dad is most likely telling Mother that I arrived in the dead of night and no doubt I have about 15 seconds to get up before my mother comes and drags me up.

"Katie," Dad calls from the door as he enters slowly. "Did you want to talk before you eat?"

"It's a lot of things Dad, I just need to clear my head." I say, clearly now's not the time to talk. My brain is still sleep-fogged and I think I could easily sleep some more.

"When you're ready Kate, you know where I'll be."

"Ok Daddy, let me sleep some more, ok?" I say softly as I drift off back to sleep.

MIKE SENIOR:

Two second conversation and she is out like a light again. Clearly she is exhausted. Maybe I should call Dan, he might have some answers. I head back down stairs.

"How is she?" Maura asks me. "Is she ok? What's wrong?"

"She's tired Maur, let her sleep. I don't know what's wrong, all I know is she fell asleep while she was telling me how tired she is."

"Maybe I should call Mike? Or Jethro?"

"Honey, I think we should just wait her out. She'll tell us when she's ready. This is Kate. If you push too hard she'll push right back."

I head out to my work shed, even though I'm retired there's still the day to day running and maintenance of the property to upkeep.

JETHRO:

Ok it's been 24 hours now since I heard from Kate and clearly she's beyond angry. I honestly thought she'd have calmed down by now. She doesn't want to talk to me I'll head there.

Quickly I call DiNozzo and let him know that we are off the grid. So to speak. Fire Dan a text saying I'm headed to see Kate.

R&R::: Sorry for the such long delay but life has now returned to normal since our move and hopefully I'll be updating a lot more frequently. Thank you to all of the new followers and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just a heads up that the next chapter will be a long one.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMERS: Same as chapter one

A/N: My medical knowledge is limited but it sounds realistic enough to believe, so I ask no harsh reviews. Thanks in advance.

MAURA:

"Mike Darling," I call my husband in from the den. It's about 8 pm at night now and Kate has not had more than one minute of talking the whole day. She is still asleep.

"Yes, Maurs." He answers clearly still absorbed in his book.

"I'm beginning to worry about Kate. She is still sleeping and hasn't eaten anything all day. Should we call Dr Connolly?"

"Katie's fine Hon, she's just still very tired. Clearly she needs her rest."

"But…-?"

"Fine Maurs, if she isn't up by 9am we'll call Dr Connolly to come take a look." I know he says this just to shut me up, but call it a mother's intuition. Something isn't right.

JETHRO:

I finally landed and quickly managed to hire a car. Dan's given me a brief run down on how to get there, but I have insisted upon GPS. I smile at the thought that I have come a long way in the time since I met Kate. When we met, I could barely send a text, now I can text, email, successfully use my PDA and operate a GPS.

It's a long drive and I hope that Mike senior and Maura don't mind me intruding, especially at this hour. I make a mental note to myself not to mention anything to them that they don't already know. Kate, Mike and Dan tend to shield them from certain things in their lives. God forbid I should let something slip.

About 11.30, I pull up at the house and Mike meets me on the front porch.

"Jethro, welcome." He says to me extending his hand.

"Why don't you look surprised to see me?" I ask with a nervous laugh.

"Relax. We don't bite. Dan called and said you were on your way to check on Kate."

"Yeah, my team are heading to L.A on a conference, I took a stop-over here to see how Kate's doing." I lie and rule 7 pops into my head. 'Always be specific, when you lie'

"Honestly not too good, has woken maybe twice since 3 am yesterday and hasn't eaten anything. Maura tried her on soup briefly when she was awake, but she brought it back up."

"Can I see her?" I ask truly worrying now.

MIKE SENIOR:

"Sure" I reassure him and pat him on the back as he follows me into the house and up to Kate's room. I stand at the door and I watch him immediately go to her. He is gentle with her, clearly trying very hard to coax her from her sleep.

"She has a fever, Mike. Could you please get me a cool washcloth?" I return in a flash with the washcloth and I thank my lucky stars that Maura has gone to bed because she certainly would not allow Jethro to see Kate in this state.

"Katie Sweetie," he whispers softly cleaning away her sweaty fever. Her eyes flutter but quickly close. He pulls back the blankets a bit but quickly replaces them.

"Mike, is there a doctor that can come to the house now?" he says not making eye contact with me. I can tell by his voice that something's wrong

"Yeah, is everything ok?"

"Can you please call him and tell him to come quickly" I agree and get on the phone to the hospital calling the doctor.

I wake Maura up and fill her in and we go back to Jethro in Kate's room."He says he is just leaving the hospital but that's still about half an hour away." By now he has began cleaning Kate up and we see what Jethro was so worried about. Blood. Everywhere. And big clots.

Silently, I stand there stunned for a moment, then wordless I begin to help Jethro get Kate into the adjoining bathroom to clean her up. In the other room, I can hear Maura trying to scrub Kate's mattress clean. She is silently crying, but after 37 years of marriage I know that sound well.

MAURA:

I knew deep down something was wrong, but there was no time to dwell on that. Straight after the boys managed to get her down in clean pj's and control the bleeding, I hear Dr Connolly pull up in his old Ute. Dr Connolly is the polite doctor from the hospital, he is in his 60's and has been treating Kate, since the day she was born give or take.

Quickly Dr. Connolly makes his way upstairs to Kate's room. Mike has began scrubbing at the mattress where the blood has seeped through from the sheets.

JETHRO:

The doc makes quick work of assessing Kate's vital signs. My mind briefly wonders to Ducky. He'd have known what was wrong just by looking at her.

"Jethro," I register my name being said and Maura's flingers snapping in front of me."Jethro, you with us Honey?"

"Ah" as I slowly come back to reality. "Sorry Mrs. Todd. What did you say?"

"Aww Honey Kate'll be ok but Doc wants to airlift Kate into the city to the hospital."

"Umm, can I..?" I get all tongue-tied and it's very unlike me.

"Go on Honey, we'll be right behind you." She half hugs me to reassure me everything will ok.

DUCKY:

Ah, there's nothing better than a beautifully brewed cup of tea and the paper on a rare Saturday morning off. I certainly hope that the rest of the team is enjoying their time off. I especially hope that Caitlyn and Jethro work out their difference.

The shrill ring of the telephone disrupts my paper and I think about leaving it, but I just can't do it.

"Mallard manor, Ducky speaking." I answer politely. Proper telephone manner should always be adhered to.

"Duck, Kate's in hospital. I'm in Indianapolis."

"What's wrong Jethro?"

"They are running tests, but there was blood everywhere. They have taken her to theatre."

"I'll be on the next flight out." And as usual Jethro disconnects the call. Should I call the rest of the team? Surely he'd tell them, or maybe they don't want anyone knowing.

Ah this reminds me of the day I first met Caitlyn, she was looking stunning as usual and I could tell immediately that Jethro was smitten with her ….

DAN:

It's never nice to receive a call that neither friend, nor family ever likes to receive. Mike senior called us this morning and said that Kate's been airlifted to the hospital in the city. They are on their way in; Mike can't make it because he is in the middle of a huge trial, so I am going on behalf of us. I hate to think ….

JETHRO:

"Mr. Gibbs?" a man dressed in theatre scrubs comes out and grabs my attention. "Hi, I'm Doctor Jeremy Sullivan." He can't be much older than Kate himself. Hardly old enough to be a doctor.

"Jethro Gibbs, Kate's partner."

"Jethro let me start off by saying Kate's extremely lucky. She has come through the operation ok and is resting comfortably in recovery."

"What was the matter?" I ask.

"Kate was pregnant. About 13 weeks along. She had miscarried sometime ago, I estimate about 2 to 3 weeks ago and her body hadn't rejected the fetus, like it should have. The fetus had turned toxic and was slowly killing her."

Kate was pregnant! Is the only think I can think of and clearly I'm in shock. Wow! She was pregnant with my baby. My baby. "Are you sure?"

"Sorry Jethro, I'm positive. Had you been using contraception?"

"Kate had one of those IUD butterfly thingy's. She'd had it in since before we met."

"Butterfly thingy's? Do you mean a mirena?" I nodded. "That would explain a lot. It was an ectopic pregnancy."

"Ectopic meaning?" I asked. Sometimes I wish that doctors would use laments terms like everyone else.

"A normal pregnancy is where the fetus grows in the uterus. An ectopic pregnancy is where the fetus grows outside the uterus. Or in Kate's case, it has grown in the fallopian tubes."

"Can I see Kate now?" I ask, it's all mumbo jumbo at the moment. All I want to do is see Kate.

"When we take her into her room I will come and get you." With that he was gone. I sent a silent prayer to the heavens above that Ducky gets here soon.

R&R::: How's everyone going to react? Especially Kate's Mother who is very religious.


End file.
